Staring At The Grave
by Sudden-Death
Summary: When someone from Kakashi's past threatens his present, what will he do? Chapter 9 "Soon" up! Please R&R!
1. Staring At The Grave

***Staring At The Grave***  
  
-Author's note : Hi minna ! Well this is my first fic ever so I'll just give it a try ! Yay Naruto rocks!!! Ahem ok...please note that english is not my native language, but I hope this will help me improve so please let me know if I make any bad mistake ^^  
  
-Disclamer: I don't own Naruto and it's just better this way, thanks godness only Kishimoto sensei does and I love it the way it is! Anyways Sanae, Kana, Kyo, Akane and Sharla are aaaaaaaall mine (if it isn't great...)  
  
-[Thaughts]  
  
Now please enjoy!!!! ^^  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"I was just..."  
  
"...staring at the grave."  
  
***********************************  
  
"Yo children."  
  
"Kakashi sensei!!! You're late AGAIN!!!"  
  
"Ah gomen gomen ! I was going to make it in time today but I saw a poor little kitty drowning in the river so I just..."  
  
"YOU LIAR!!!!"  
  
Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke had once again been waiting for their teacher to begin training. And he had once again been late. Very late.  
  
[Moooooooo~ I wonder why Kakashi sensei is ALWAYS this late...well maybe he's got some good reason but doesn't want to talk about it...] Sakura was staring at her sensei intently, his lazy and always-bored-looking eye wandering as if he just didn't know what he was doing there.  
  
"..."  
  
[ Dame, dame! Ano baka sensei! He just overslept and came up with a stupid excuse as usual!]  
  
"Well kids today will kind of be free training since I..."  
  
"NANI ?????!!!!! "  
  
"...since I've got some business to deal with and..."  
  
"But you could have told us earlier! We wouldn't have waited for nothing!!!"  
  
"...and I believed you've imrpoved enough to handle it. Don't you agree?"  
  
Naruto suddenly calmed down and smiled widely "Ano... if you put it like this...and I can't say that it's wrong anyway hehehe" Sakura stared at her teacher eyes wide open and blinked [Well...that was clever...], while all that came from Sasuke was a grunt.  
  
Kakashi seemed pleased with himself. "Ja ne! Work hard and make me proud of you three!". With that said he turned away to leave, pulling his Icha Icha Paradise favorite book out of his pocket and began reading while walking, his visible cheek slightly pink.  
  
"I wonder what kind of business is worth skipping training. If it was for a mission he would have told us." Sakura was looking at her teacher leaving. Naruto began jumping around, yelling "Of course he would have told us! He wouldn't DARE go on a mission without ME!!! But it must be pretty important...well enough to lose a chance to train with the Great Naruto!" Sasuke stared at Naruto "Dobe."  
  
"NANI ???!!! Shut the hell up Sasuke bastard!" Sasuke glared at Naruto before turning away.  
  
"It's your problem if you want to lose your time babbling around, dobe. I'm going to train, don't come annoying me."  
  
"Sasuke kun! Matte!!! "  
  
"Grrrr...Temeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee....... I'll show you Sasuke! Hey! Wait for me!"  
  
**********************************  
  
Kakashi was walking through the forest, his left hand in his pocket and his right one holding a single white flower. A white lis. His lazy eyes showing no expression. Or so it seemed.  
  
[Seems like today's the day.]  
  
He walked until he arrived at a small hill where nothing could be seen around. Nothing excepted three rocks. Graves.  
  
[Here we are.]  
  
Kakashi took a few steps forward and bowed his head at the middle grave and then at the left one.  
  
"Ohayo Sharla-san. Akane-san." He then knelt in front of the grave on the right side and put the white flower on it. "'Morning Sanae. Hope you don't mind if I stay a little longer today." Then he just sat there silently.  
  
"Kakashi?" The grey-haired juunin didn't turn around. "Ano....sumimasen...I didn't mean to disturb you..."  
  
"Nevermind that Iruka. You don't need to apologize."  
  
"So...today's the day right?"  
  
"Aha ."  
  
"I can't believe it's already been 8 years..."  
  
"..."  
  
They both stayed silent for a while. A slight breeze arose, refreshing and sweet at the same time, spreading the delicate scent of the white lis around them.  
  
Iruka broke the silence. "Sorry, I think I'll come back later, I didn't..."  
  
"I already told you there is no need to apologize...anyways...I was just..."  
  
********************************  
  
"Did you call for me goshoujin-sama? (1)"  
  
"Hai, Kana...Did you bring them? White flowers. Lis. I love them. She loved them too, my dear Akane-chan...oh yes she did love them."  
  
"I know...goshoujin-sama."  
  
"You don't have to call me this way when we're alone, Kana."  
  
"..."  
  
"It's already been 8 years since that day, Kana. Soon will be the time..."  
  
"...Are you going there?"  
  
"Hai...I guess I'll just be..."  
  
Still sitting on the soft grass, Kakashi looked up at the sky. He closed his eyes.  
  
"I was just..."  
  
The young woman picked the white bouquet and turned in direction of the forest. She closed her eyes.  
  
"I'll just be..."  
  
"Staring at the grave."  
  
Kana watched the black haired woman leave until she was totally out of sight, then whispered softly. "Please take care of yourself...Sanae-sama."  
  
-To be continued-  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
(1) Goshujin-sama : "Master", told to someone of higher grade when not calling him/her by his/her name.  
  
Author's note: So,so! Did you like it? Did you not? Please let me know! It's my first time writing a fic and I'd love to get some advice from you people, so please review!!! I tried my best to make the characters sound as they do in the original manga, well...I tried! I really hope you enjoyed this chappie because I believe it's going to be a long fanfic ***writes while she still has ideas coming**** See ya next time people!!! ^_^ 


	2. Crybaby Girl

-Author's note : Hello everybody ! I had decided I would wait until I get some reviews before posting the next chapter but well I already had it written so here we go with this new chapter, please enjoy! ^^  
  
-This one is for Curlybear: Yay! My very first (and only...for the moment I hope) reviewer! Thank you so much! I'm a BIG Kakashifan too (that's why he's the main character of my fic hehe). Hope you like this chapter too! ^_^  
  
- [Thoughts]  
  
Chapter 2 : Crybaby Girl.  
  
**************************************  
  
***20 years earlier***  
  
"Huh...huh...huh..."  
  
Raven long hair. Violet eyes. Six-year-old Kitana Sanae is sitting under a tree, crying her heart out. Hard sobs. Violet eyes. Demon eyes.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Messy grey hair. Dark eyes. Half-masked face. Seven-year-old Hatake Kakashi is training. He's trying anyways.  
  
"I'm talking to you, the crybaby girl! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Why...would...you...care?" She tried to speak through her sobs.  
  
"I don't. You're just disturbing me during my training. Shut your mouth or go do your crybaby thing somewhere else."  
  
"...Why? What did I do wrong? Why is everybody like that with me?"  
  
"?"  
  
"You...you don't even know me but you...you already hate me. Why? Is it because of my eyes? Yes it must be...you're afraid of them too, aren't you? My...my friends say they don't want me around when I'm like that...they s...say they'll only play with blue-eyed Sanae-chan."  
  
"Baka."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not afraid of anything , especially not of violet or whatever color your eyes are. I'm taking the chuunin exam this year and you're disturbing my training, you crybaby. Plus, how can you call these people "friends" you baka? If they truly were they would not reject you like that. You're such a crybaby!"  
  
The little girl stopped crying. She was now staring intensely at the young boy. He blushed very slightly then asked sharply:  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Did you just say...you were taking the chuuning exam?"  
  
"So what? Could it be that you've got hearing problems?"  
  
Sanae was too dumbfounded to even point out this comment.  
  
"But...how old are you?" Looking at him, she judged he should be one year older than her. Maybe two, but not more. He wasn't very tall even for a seven-year-old boy, and his bored-looking eyes didn't give him mature features too.  
  
"I don't think it's your business."  
  
"Is it some kind of secret?"  
  
"You're boring."  
  
"Maybe you don't even know your own age..."  
  
"Are you stupid or what?"  
  
"Just asking."  
  
"You're really annoying. As if being a crybaby wasn't enough."  
  
"So...?"  
  
Kakashi let out a sigh. "I'm 7 . Satisfied?"  
  
Sha had guessed right, he was just one year older. But then again, something seemed wrong to her. "So...you're only one year older than me and you're already a Genin?"  
  
"Is there something wrong about that?"  
  
Sanae made a face. "Well...if you ask me..."  
  
"I wouldn't ask anything from a crybaby like you."  
  
"But! Stop calling me that! You don't know anything about me! You don't know how hard it is to be hated by everyone like that. It's..it's just so hard..." Tears were threatening to fall. Kakashi's eyes softened.  
  
"You really are a crybaby...but...if you want me to stop calling you that then become strong. Strong enough to make everyone realize who you really are."  
  
Sanae was now sobbing softly. "Become...strong?"  
  
"Aha."  
  
"Could I...could I become as strong as you?"  
  
"Me? You must be kidding! You don't seem to know who my sensei is, do you? He's gonna be the next Hokage, and he said he'd teach me everything he knows!" Kakashi now seemed excited. Talking about his teacher, he looked like someone else.  
  
"Don't they say that the chuunin exam is very difficult, even for experienced genin?"  
  
"Iya, iya! My sensei told me he had confidence, so I'm going to try my best!"  
  
Sanae giggled. "You seem to really like your sensei!"  
  
Kakashi suddenly stopped, blushing hard. He quickly looked away. "No I don't. I just want to become as strong as him. And even more!" She giggled harder. "You truly are a weird boy!"  
  
"And you truly are annoying."  
  
"Arigato!"  
  
"Why do you thank me? I just called you annoying."  
  
"Hai, demo...I decided! I won't let you call me a crybaby anymore! My name is Sanae, Kitana Sanae and I'm going to become the strongest kunoichi ever! Yes, I will!"  
  
"Soka? We'll see about that...crybaby."  
  
"Hai, hai! Now...if you don't mind...I'd like to train my ninjutsu a little...so...if you could just...you know...leave me alone?"  
  
An enormous sweat drop appeared on Kakashi's face. [Is she KIDDING me?] He didn't say anything and turned away to leave.  
  
"Ah! Matte!"  
  
"What do YOU want again? I thought you wanted to train."  
  
"Yeah but...you didn't give me your name!"  
  
"Why should I give it to you?"  
  
Sanae looked down, obviously disappointed. "Well you know...since I gave you mine...and I thought that maybe...but..."  
  
"Kakashi. Hatake Kakashi."  
  
The young girl looked up at the boy, smiling. "Then see ya later, Kakashi-kun!" Kakashi turned away quickly, his only reply consisting in a grunt. [Did she just call me Kakashi...KUN? Tch...how boring. She really is annoying...this crybaby girl...Sanae.]  
  
-tbc-  
  
*************************************************  
  
Autor's note: SoOoOoOoOoOo people here I come again! Yare, yare Kakashi and Sanae's first encounter, how did you like this one? Haha young Kakashi sure is harsh on poor little Sanae, I made him call her a crybaby 9 times! Lol . Ok from now on, I'm going to write about their relationship through the years until "THAT day", and I'll introduce other characters too, but don't worry! Naruto and co will be back for sure! My, my this is going to be a long one...Please revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew ~ !!!!!  
  
See ya next time people! ^_^ 


	3. Two As One

A/N : Hi everybody it's me again ! Here I come with chapter 3. I'd like to thank you people who reviewed, it really helps in going on writing when you know someone is interested in what you write, so THANKS again! I'll answer to each of you at the end of the chapter ^^ Since English is not my native language please let me know if I make any bad mistake. So,so, on with chapter 3! Please enjoy!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will. Love it the way it is ^^  
  
Chapter 3 : Two As One  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The sun was rising on Konohagure. She had woken up strangely early that morning, although she usually loved sleeping late.  
  
"Hn? Sanae-chan? Why are you up that early?"  
  
"Ah! Ohayo Akane-chan! I'm on my way to train!"  
  
"Ohayo...train??? Are you feeling well?"  
  
"I feel great! Ja, Akane-chan, see you later!" With that said she hurried out.  
  
[Sanae-chan...she's been acting weird recently...did something happen?]  
  
Sanae was making her way through the village, heading for the forest. It had been two weeks since she had met Kakashi. And she hadn't seen him since that day, but she couldn't help thinking about him. He had called her a crybaby, he had been mean to her, but he had told her the only thing she needed to hear. [I can show them the true me. I won't let anyone hold me down again. I can become strong...I will become strong!] She had been training real hard everyday since then, coming back to this place every morning, secretely hoping to see that weird silver-haired boy again. [ I wonder what he's doing...Hatake Kakashi...I heard this year's first chuunin exam would take place in two months...I guess he must be training too.]  
  
"Yosh! Do your best Sanae! Let's show him what you're worth!!! I'll never let him call me a crybaby anymore!" With that said she proceeded to work on her taijutsu, since she decided it was her weakest point.  
  
*************************************************  
  
"Yooo~ Kakashi-kun! You're late."  
  
"I know. Soumimasen sensei, I overslept."  
  
"Aha. Seems like we worked really hard those past two weeks. I think we both need some rest. Especially you, since the chuunin exam will be in two months, it would be best if you weren't all worn out at that time."  
  
"So...are you implying we're not training today?"  
  
"I always said you were a clever one."  
  
"But..." Kakashi obviously seemed disappointed.  
  
"Don't worry, we both now you're ready for this exam. I just suggest you to slow down for a few days..."  
  
"A few days??? What will I do if I can't train?"  
  
"I don't know...things people your age usually do...you could just do nothing, spend some time with your frie..."  
  
"You know that I have none." Kakashi didn't let him finish his sentence.  
  
"Well...you could try making some."  
  
"People my age are boring. This conversation is boring. Let me know when you think it's time to resume training, even though I doubt I'll wait until then." And with a "puff" of smoke we was gone.  
  
"Yare, yare! Such a stubborn child."  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah....I'll never handle it by myself. I need someone to train with...I could ask Akane-chan but she really isn't interested in all that ninja stuff." [Mmmmh? Is someone coming this way? I'm sure I heard something...could it be? No,no, stop imagining things.] "I guess I'll take a small break for now".  
  
Kakashi was heading for his favorite place, the one he liked to train at. Now he wasn't allowed to train, so he decided we would just lay down and stare at the sky. [What a program.] he thought to himself. He suddenly stopped, remaining silent.  
  
"Whoever it is that is hiding, show yourself! I know someone is here, and I'm not in the mood for playing right now."  
  
The little girl showed herself from behind the huge tree where she was hiding. "I-I'm really sorry! I truly didn't mean to spy on you...I was just..."  
  
Kakashi carefully took a few steps forward in order to see his opponent's face. He could say she was shaking. Seeing her face, he suddenly stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Kerps. Yare,yare, if it isn't our little crybaby! It doesn't seem as though you've improved much since last time. Well I should say it even looks worse."  
  
"So-sorry? I-I don't understand what you're talking about."  
  
"Stop playing dumb. So you didn't change your mind after all." Kakashi sounded a little disappointed, but he quickly cleared his mind and added "Not that I care."  
  
"I-I'm truly sorry but I think you must have me con-confused with someone else. I'm absolutely su-sure I've never met you be-before."  
  
Kakashi narrowed his eyes. He could swear she wasn't lying. [ What does this mean? It IS her after all...I can tell it's not a clone nor anything like that...what's going on?] He didn't have the time to think about it very long. The answer showed itself soon enough.  
  
"Akane-chan? What are you doing here? Were you looking for me?" The voice was coming from their left. They both turned their heads to face her.  
  
"Sa-Sanae-chan!" The little girl ran towards the other one.  
  
"Akane-chan! Don't tell me you were following me?! You know it's dangerous here!"  
  
"I-I know Sanae-chan! Soumimasen but I didn't want to stay alone..."  
  
"Ok,ok...Anyways, who were you talking wi...?"  
  
"Sa-Sanae-chan?"  
  
"You're...Kakashi!"  
  
"Do-do you know him?"  
  
"Hai, I met him right here two weeks ago...but...I didn't think I would see you again, Kakashi-kun!". She didn't know why but her heart suddenly felt light; her cheeks went slightly pink. The silver-haired boy blinked. "What's going on here?" He sure was a clever child, but right now he was too surprised by what was in front of him to think properly. [Did she just call me Kakashi-KUN again? No doubt this is the real one...but then...]  
  
Sanae looked at Kakashi's wide open eyes, then at Akane, who was staring at her feet. Suddenly an amused look brightened her face up as she seemed to understand. "I see...YOU thought Akane-chan was me! You were playing smart and all but you didn't even have a clue! Ha...haha...hahahahaha!!!" She burst out laughing and couldn't stop herself. That was way too funny. Akane didn't say anything while Kakashi looked angry.  
  
"Well I'm happy I made you laugh. I'll be leaving now."  
  
Sanae tried to regain her composure. "Matte! Okay,okay, maybe I'm overdoing it a little but...are you stupid or what?" She couldn't lose the opportunity to return his own words to him. "No! Wait! I was just joking!"  
  
He didn't laugh. Nor did he smile. [Tch. How dare she make fun out of me? Seems like she forgot how much of a crybaby she is.]  
  
She took the other girl's hand and guided her to were he was standing. "Ok, I'll introduce you two now. Akane-chan, this is Hatake Kakashi, a boy I met here while I was...erm...training." Kakashi made a face. Sanae stared at him in a way that said "don't make any comment!" "AND...Kakashi-kun, this is my little sister, Kitana Akane. Oh, and no need to add that we're twins, ne?" She said this last one in a teasing tone.  
  
Akane giggled slightly "Sou-soumimasen! Nice to meet you!" She bowed her head at the boy in front of her. His only reply was a grunt. He felt stupid but hey! It was his first time seeing REAL twins after all, so he didn't have to feel ashamed...well that's what he told himself. [This wasn't worthy of a shinobi. I still have things to learn.]  
  
"Sa-Sanae-chan, I think we should head back now. You know otto-sama wants us to be home be-before the sun sets."  
  
"Hai, I know. You go ahead Akane-chan. I'll catch up with you."  
  
"Bu-but..."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll catch up with you."  
  
"O-okay." She politely bowed her head at Kakashi. "Sa-sayonara!" and then she began running outside the forest. Kakashi watched her leave, not saying anything.  
  
"So? What are you doing here? Were you going to train?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"I see...you must have been training really hard since the chuunin exam is soon to come, and I didn't see you at all."  
  
"..."  
  
"Oh! But! Maybe you were taking a break! Or, were you sick? I didn't even think about that...was it something..."  
  
"You talk too much. I was just walking. I'm having a few days' break. My sensei told me to."  
  
"I see..."  
  
Kakashi looked at the girl. His eyes wandered from her slightly injured hands to her worn out top, then to her blue eyes, then to her messy raven hair and then again to her blue eyes. [Last time they were violet...what a weird girl.]  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing...so what were YOU doing here? Training like the first time we met?" He seemed very pleased with himself, judging by the cynical tone he'd used.  
  
"I know, I know! I shouldn't have lied but...I..." She looked at the ground, suddenly sounding sad. "I...don't want Akane-chan to hear about this crybaby thing...please." She waited for him to laugh or make fun of her, but he didn't.  
  
He simply said: "Then...I'll make a deal with you. I won't say anything to your sister nor anyone else, but you'll let me train with you during my "break". "  
  
"Aaaaaaaaah! Really????? But, why are you helping me? And also, won't your sensei get mad if he hears about that?"  
  
"Baka. I'm not helping you. If I stay there doing nothing, I'll get bored until I get crazy. Plus my sensei won't say anything, since you're absolutely no match to me, and it won't even be considered as training anyway."  
  
"Well...THAT was mean...but...arigato!"  
  
"You're annoying. Don't thank me. Do you agree or not?"  
  
"Of course I do! Well, Akane-chan must be waiting for me, I have to leave now. When do we begin?"  
  
"Be here tomorrow at 8. And bring some kunais with you. And don't be late."  
  
[Mmmmh? Why is he telling me this?] "I promise I won't! Well, see you tomorrow Kakashi-kun!" With that said she ran towards her home.  
  
Kakashi stood there silently, not moving. [I guess I'll have to deal with the "kun"...such a nuisance. Demo...this could become interesting.] A soft smile crossed his face as he too headed for his own home.  
  
-tbc-  
  
********************************************************  
  
A/N: Yepeeeeeeeeee chapter 3 finished. I didn't think writing a fic would take so much time and energy, but I TRULY love this! Now I'll aswer my beloved people who reviewed, like I said it really helps, so thanks again!!!  
  
KungPaoChicken: Thanks for reviewing!!! I actually understand both Japanese and English, so mixing the two just came out naturally as I was writing, but it's true that it can result in weird sentences, and I do understand that it can annoy people, so I'll just let you know that I'll gladly take your advice and try to reduce the problem, though I'll still use few expressions most of people here should understand. Thanks again!  
  
DarkDemonMaster: Thank you so much for your review! I think Kakashi is probably one of the most intersting characters in the Naruto series, and it seems like we still have a lot to learn about him and his past, and this helps developing imagination I guess ;)  
  
Mr-omega-007: Actually in my mind Kakashi couldn't be anything but a stubborn brat when he was a child, don't ask me why lol. Anyways thank you SO MUCH for your encouraging words, it helps a lot! ^^  
  
Ja, see you next chapter everyone! ^___^ 


	4. Friends ?

-A/N : Yoooo everyone how has it been since...erm...yesterday ? ^^ Chapters 3 and 4 arrive almost at the same time, seems like I got inspired recently lol. Please, please, pleaaaaaaaaaaaaase read and review! Now on with chapter 4, enjoy!  
  
-Disclaimer: As always don't own, never will, and love it the way it is (  
  
-[ Thoughts]  
  
Chapter 4: Friends ?  
  
***************************************************  
  
"hah...hah...hah..."  
  
"Are you tired already? You won't become any stronger if you start complaining about little training like that."  
  
She was panting heavily. "I'm not...complaining about...anything."  
  
"Then stop acting like you've been doing non-stop training for hours."  
  
"But that's...EXACTLY... what we've been ...doing." She wiped the sweat that convered her forehead away with the back of her hand and added: "For 5 days."  
  
"Are you not happy with that?" Kakashi said, smirking. "You should be thankful that I was willing to help you."  
  
"I thought you were doing this not to get bored during your 'forced break'. "  
  
"True. Anyway we don't know when that 'forced break' will be over so we should just train as much as we can until then."  
  
"Yes...that is...if I don't die from exhaustion before."  
  
"You're the one who said you wanted to become strong." Kakashi looked at the girl facing him. She really seemed exhausted but she still tried her best not to fall to her knees. He had to admit he had been quite impressed by how fast she was improving, although, of course, she was still far from his standard. [ We've been training like this for 5 days, and I know she was training by herself before that...even though I said she was no match to me, I must admit she's been improving surprisingly fast...this is kinda entertaining.]  
  
He took out of his daydreaming. "I guess we can have some rest for a while."  
  
"Ah. Thanks!"  
  
Sanae sat by a big tree where her things were gathered. She took a water bottle out of her backpack and swallowed the whole liquid in what seemed to be a single gulp. She then leaned against the trunk, trying to get her breathing back to a normal rythm. Kakashi lay on a low branch, resting his head on his hands and closing his eyes, enjoying this silent moment. Until she spoke up.  
  
"Ne, Kakashi-kun."  
  
He groaled. They had spent 5 days together excepted for night-time when they both returned their own home, so he had got used to her constant need to speak.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Do you think I've imrpoved a little?"  
  
"Not really." He hadn't meant to lie, but he feared she would slacken if he had told her what he really thought. On the other hand, he didn't want to discourage her. So he quickly added: "I mean, you're still no match to me, and you're far to be, but I guess it goes better."  
  
Her face lightened up. "Aaaaaaaaaah! Arigato!" She said grinning.  
  
"You sure are an optimistic one."  
  
"I know, but I'd rather take it as a quality. Since I'm not really strong yet, if I didn't have optimism, I wouldn't have nothing left."  
  
"That's right."  
  
"You didn't have to agree." She pouted.  
  
"..."  
  
"...Kakashi-kun?"  
  
He didn't say anything. She took it as an invitation to go on. "Do you know when your sensei will come and get you?"  
  
"I already told you it could happen anytime. That's why we have to work even harder."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"What?" he said in a bored voice.  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"Stop doing that."  
  
"Ano...you know, when we first met, I thought you were just some stubborn brat who acted like he was superior to everyone else, and actually you really pissed me with your lecturing and your manners."  
  
"That's always so nice to hear." he said in an ironical tone of voice.  
  
"But, your words really helped me realizing what I really wanted, I think this was what I needed to hear, and I wanted to thank you for that."  
  
"Tch." Even though he tried to fight it he couldn't help but blush a little.  
  
"I'm really glad we made it until now and I really enjoy being you afterall, Kakashi-kun."  
  
His cheeks turned a deeper shade of red and he grunted. "You really speak too much and say weird stuff. And also, drop the 'kun'. It annoys me."  
  
"What? What else would you want me to call you?" she said, sounding surprised.  
  
"Let me see...kakkoi-Kakashi sounds good."  
  
She burst out laughing. "Haha! Is that why you're wearing this weird mask?? To make yourself look cool? I'm sorry to tell you this but the truth is with your eyes you look more like a landed fish!" She said that wiping the tears forming at the corner of her eyes. She couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"You sure have some guts to dare speak to me this way."  
  
"And I can do better! If you don't want me to call you Kakashi-kun, then I guess I have no choice but calling you Kakashi-CHAN. What do you think? Doesn't it sound GREAT???!!! Ne, Kachaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~n!!! " And then she burst out laughing again.  
  
"Hey!!!" He stood straight on the branch he was laying on seconds before. "Watch your language when you're adressing me!!!!" [But...I guess I deserved this.]  
  
Sanae knew by now that he wasn't really threatening her, but she didn't want to risk making the boy angry, so she tried and forced herself stop laughing. "I never would've thought chatting with you could be that funny! You may sound strict but you can't really hide your nice side, ne Kachan? "  
  
[I swear I'm gonna get the hell outta you for this.] "And you may sound confident but you're nothing but a crybaby. Don't act like you knew everything, you shouldn't judge poeple you don't even know."  
  
"This goes for you as well. I am NOT a crybaby, not even a weakling and certainly not a coward!!!" she said standing up and clenching her fists. She pointed at him. "And if YOU want to pick a fight with me, I'll show you what I'm worth!!!!"  
  
Kakashi said nothing. He jumped off of the branch he was standing on, landing right in front of her. He gave her a look that could have made her heart stop if she hadn't been boiling with anger. But she still was shaking. [Don't show him you're afraid! Don't, or else everything you just said will be nothing but bullshit. But...I actually AM afraid.] "Wha-what's with this look?" she managed to stutter.  
  
He still said nothing, slowly leaning over her until reaching her ear, and said almost in a whisper:  
  
"Now,now...who's the stubborn brat?"  
  
She stopped shaking, eyes wide open. She had expected him to threaten her or even punch her, but not that. Kakashi turned his back on her.  
  
"Well I guess training is over for today."  
  
She watched him leave, still shocked by what had just happened. [I have to say something...anything! ]  
  
"Acting like that won't help you make any friend you know!" she shouted to him.  
  
He didn't even face her. "I never said I wanted to make friends with anyone, especially not with you. I'm perfectly fine by myself."  
  
As she was left alone where she stood, tears began forming at the corner of her eyes. [ Don't cry Sanae. You have nothing to cry about! Don't you DARE cry! ] She sniffed and picked her backpack up, resigned to head back home. She took a few steps forward ans dropped the bag, falling to her knees. She covered her face with her hands and allowed the tears to fall freely.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Oka-san! I'm home! Oka-san?"  
  
Kakashi slipped his head by the kitchen door, waiting for a reply, but the room was drown in silence, just like the whole house was. [Maybe she went shopping.] He was about to leave when something on the table caught his eyes. [ A note?] He picked the piece of paper and read it.  
  
'Kakashi dear, I'm so sorry I have to leave you now but Hokage-sama just assigned me on a very important mission and as an ANBU member I just couldn't decline it. I would have loved to spend more time with you since you're having a break, but I'm so glad you made a friend! I can't wait to meet her! Listen dear, although I doubt I'll make it in time to see you before you take the chuunin exam, I want you to be sure I constantly think of you, and I'll be praying for everything to go well. I know you'll try your best, and anything should happen, I really am proud of you my son, and always be. Please take good care of yourself and don't be too harsh on your poor little girlfriend!  
  
With all my love, Oka-san.'  
  
Kakashi seemed to show no expression while he was reading the note. "Tch. Baka." He carefully folded the piece of paper and put it in his pocket. [Oka-san...]  
  
*****************************************************  
  
He was walking through the forest. [ Finally I find myself coming back here. What the hell am I doing?] He reminded the words written by his mother's hand. 'I'm so glad you made a friend! I can't wait to meet her!' [That's not what you think oka-san. We're not like that.] 'Please don't be too harsh on your poor little girlfriend!' [Why is she always like that? She better be back safe.]  
  
He finally arrived at his training spot and stopped. [I really wonder what I'm expecting by coming back here...] That's when he saw her. She seemed to be aiming at small targets with her kunais and shurikens. [ I didn't think she would still be here...well maybe I did somehow.] He walked towards her as she proceeded to pick her weapons.  
  
"Yo."  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
He went on: "I thought you'd have headed back home by now."  
  
"Then you were mistaken." She said, turning her back on him.  
  
He stepped closer but she didn't move.  
  
"What is it? Did you come back to finish me off? You thought I'd be crying didn't you?"  
  
"I don't know...maybe."  
  
"The truth is, I was." She turned to face him. "But I'm not anymore."  
  
"Listen. I think we both behaved the wrong way..."  
  
She narrowed her eyes.  
  
"...especially me." He added.  
  
He went on. " If we're going to spend much of our time together, it'd better not be ignoring or trying to kill each other, so if you think you won't manage standing me, it would be best to stop here."  
  
"I agree." She stated.  
  
[So that's the way it is.] Kakashi thought.  
  
"I'm sorry for what happened earlier."  
  
The silver-haired genin looked surprised. "What? "  
  
"I tried to pick a fight with you and there was absolutely no reason for it. You gave me your help and I kept annoying you. With Akane-chan, you're the only one who won't push me away, but I still keep making you angry. Gomenasai. I'd understand if you wouldn't talk to me anymore."  
  
"Baka. What are you talking about? Why do you think I came all the way back here?"  
  
She could say he was smiling under his mask. [ I knew he was really kind after all.] " You hungry?"  
  
"What?" He still didn't understand how she kept changing the subjects like she did.  
  
She smiled widely at him. "Well I am."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"What's with that? You treat me to ramen of course!"  
  
"What? But why me? I have nothing to do with you being hungry!"  
  
"Just because! They make wonderful ramen with enormous beef balls in it at Ichiraku, did you ever taste it? I'm sure you've never been there with a friend before."  
  
"I don't have time for that."  
  
"Yeah,yeah, you only say that because you don't know how it feels! Eating ramen with people you enjoy being with is the best thing in the world!"  
  
"You sure are easily satisfied."  
  
"Wait for me, I'll just collect my things and then we can go eat until we're aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall full!!!" she said putting her arms forward and drawing an imaginary round and huge belly with her hands.  
  
"Hey! I'll only treat you for one bowl! And a small one! If you're not satisfied with that you'll have to manage yourself!"  
  
"Naniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii? Such a stingy guy!" she said in a low voice.  
  
"What did you say?" He narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Nothing." She stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Tch." Although he acted indifferent, he actually was enjoying himself. "Hurry or I'll leave you behind."  
  
"Hai,hai!" she said running towards him. "Ne, Kachan, we're friends now right?"  
  
He turned his gaze to avoid hers. "Tch. Call it the way you want...matte! I told you not to call me that, didn't I????"  
  
She didn't answer and ran past him, laughing.  
  
"Heeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!"  
  
-tbc-  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A/N: Hey minna it's me again. I know some people may find it annoying that the storyline develops slowly but in my mind developping a relationship takes time, and I wanted to describe it as much as I could. Kakashi and Sanae will have to learn to know and trust each other but after that I promise the story will be ways much intersting!  
  
Please leave a review before you go, thanks! See you next chappie people!!! ^_^ 


	5. Separating Paths

A /N : Hi there ! Chapter 5 is now up, hope you like it ! If you did please review, if you didn't well...please review too :p On with Kakashi's childhood...enjoy!  
  
Disclamer: Don't own. Never will but still love it!  
  
[ Thoughts]  
  
Chapter 5: Separating Paths.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Katchaaaaaaaaaa~n!!!"  
  
"Why are you being so noisy that early in the morning?" he said, frowning.  
  
"Sorry! I'm just excited because of tomorrow's Flower Festival! Aren't you excited too?"  
  
"Tch. Of course I'm not, this is nothing but a stupid and useless ceremony."  
  
"Mooo~ you're no fun!! You really don't understand." She pouted.  
  
"Guess you're right." He didn't like those kinds of things. Festivals were nothing but uninteresting gatherings of uninteresting people who did uninteresting things. And this time it would be about singing about some weird legend implying flowers' powers. "Stupid." He thought out loud.  
  
"What?"  
  
"So, are you ready for today's training?" He really didn't want to argue with her, so instead he decided to tell her about the day's program. "We've been practising for 2 weeks now, and you've improved your ninjutsu (ninja techniques of magic using hand seals) and taijutsu (ninja techniques of close combat). Your genjutsu (ninja techniques mostly consisting in creating illusions) skills are good too but now I want you to work on your mental. Using genjutsu in not all, you have to know how to fight them too."  
  
Sanae continually nodded her head, trying to understand and record everything her young sensei was saying.  
  
He went on. "Your ennemies will more likely use illusions against you if they feel it's your weakness. Plus they will certainly use genjutsu involving your team mates or even your loved ones if they know you enough. You have to expect anything, understood?"  
  
"Ha-hai!"  
  
"Okay. We'll first begin by an easy exercice. I won't use genjutsu for the moment. I'll do a simple transformation. You'll have to fight me no matter what, understood?"  
  
She nodded her head, taking a fighting stance. "Ready."  
  
Kakashi put his hands together before his face, fingers intertwined, only his forefingers up. "Henge!!!" He was suddenly surrounded by smoke. Sanae watched closely, not moving, concentrated and waiting for the smoke to clear. [ I wonder whose features he took...ah, the smoke is disappearing...so, he's transformed into...]  
  
"ME???!!!" she shouted. "That's stupid!!!"  
  
Transformed-Kakashi smiled shyly and said: "Sa-Sanae-chan, p-please don't yell at me."  
  
Sanae stared at the result eyes widen [Akane-chan! ] She shook her head, trying to clear her mind. "Do you think I'm stupid?" she said. "Like I'd be fooled by an awful imitation of my sister! Prepare yourself Kakashi, I'm coming!!!" She dashed in his direction, kunai in hand.  
  
"Wha-what are you doing, Sa-sanae-chan???" the fake Akane protested, protecting herself with her arms in front of her.  
  
Sanae tightened her grip on the weapon, still runing towards her fake sister. They were now very close from each other. Sanae lifted her arm, ready to stab the impostor. She suddenly stopped in her tracks, droping the kunai to the ground, breathing heavily. Still-transformed Kakashi smirked.  
  
"Not that easy, ne?" With a 'puff' of smoke he was back to his original self. "You seem to have a huge sister complex" he teased.  
  
Sanae was boiling from the inside. Was it anger? Was it shame? Maybe it was the two. "SHUT UP!!!" she yelled, visibly shaking.  
  
"Hey, I'm just helping you." Kakashi retorted. "It was a simple transformation...can you imagine what would have happened if it was a real battle? You would be dead by now." The girl sat down, legs crossed. He did the same. "Listen. You know what using genjutsu means. Your ennemy will do anything imaginable to make you lose control of your mind, making you see those dear to you awfully suffering or badly injured most of the time. No denying that it's cruel, but a shinobi must use any means possible to complete a mission or win a battle."  
  
Sanae nodded slowly. "I already know that. I just didn't think it would be that difficult...I could never hurt Akane-chan, nor anyone dear to me." She said, looking at him.  
  
The silver-haired genin smiled through his mask. "That's why we'll have to work on this. You have to make the difference between what is true and was is not. You have to see the truth that lies behind the truth."  
  
"The truth that lies behind the truth..." she repeated. She smiled at him "That sounds cool!" Kakashi blushed lightly "Hehe you know, cool people say cool things" he said proudly.  
  
"Oh, thanks for the compliment, that was kind of you, and yet so true! I'm glad to see you sometimes listen to what I say, Kakashi-kun."  
  
They both jumped on their feet. Kakashi already knew whom the low masculine voice belonged to.  
  
"Did I surprise you Kakashi-kun? It's not like you to let your guard down." He teased. "But maybe I'm disturbing your talk, I'm sorry." He added, smiling at Sanae. The raven black haired girl threw a questioning glance at her friend, who seemed rather disappointed.  
  
"Why were you spying on us, sensei?"  
  
Sanae looked shoked. "He-he's your SENSEI???" She turned her gaze at the man. He was tall, shiny blonde hair framed his face and bright blue eyes enlightened his smile. [WOW!] she thought. [ I understand why even someone like Kachan would praise him...he really looks impressive.] He looked back at her with an amused expression.  
  
"You must be Sanae-chan, right?"  
  
She snapped out of her daydreaming. "So-sorry! Hai, I'm Kitana Sanae! It REALLY is a HONOUR to meet you!" she said, bowing her head at him. "That's my line!" he said smiling brightly. Even though she was still facing the ground, she could feel his eyes on her. Her heart was beating surprisingly fast, her cheeks went pink. Kakashi grunted. [ Why is she acting shy suddenly? It doesn't suit her at all. Tch! Girls... ]  
  
"You sure have a lovely friend Kakashi-kun. Oh, and to answer your question, I didn't come here to spy on you...in the first place" he added, throwing a wink at his student.  
  
[What was THAT for???] Kakashi wondered, blinking. He quickly glanced at the girl next to him, releaved to find her still facing the ground. [ Fortunately she didn't see this...what does he think he's doing anyway?! ] "So...why did you come sensei?" he said, rather annoyed.  
  
"Yare,yare! Don't be so harsh on me! It's already been two weeks since your 'break' and the chuunin exam is soon to be. I came here to tell you we're resuming training when the Flower Festival is over, that is to say in two days." His shiny smile suddenly changed to an evil smirk. "The only advice I can give you is to take advantage of your last free day, because I'm going to give you the hardest time you'll EVER go through in your lifetime."  
  
Sanae lifted her head to look at him. [ He really IS impressive. ] She then turned her gaze to see her friend's expression. His eyes didn't show anything but their usual bored look, but his right hand, clenched into a fist, was almost imperceptibly shaking. [ Kakashi-kun...is he afraid? Is he angry? No...he's...excited! ] She suddenly felt like she didn't belong here, in this forest, between them. [ Those two...they really are scary sometimes.] She began feeling uncomfortable. [ I have to say something, quickly! ]  
  
"Ano..." she ventured, speaking to the blonde man. He was smiling again now. "What is it?" "Kakashi-kun told me you're going to be the next Hokage, is it true? I'm sure you'd do a wonderful Yondaime, I really mean it!" she said, clapping her hands together. "I understand why he likes you so much you know!"  
  
Kakashi glared at her, blushing [ What is she doing??? Talking nonsense and embarrassing me before HIM! ] "Tch." He turned his head, eyes shut.  
  
The older man made a face "He does?" He then knelt in front of the girl and patted her head. "You really are someone, aren't you?" he said laughing. "You know, these are just rumors, but I never thought my own student was spreading them too! There are many other people in this village who can handle the title of Hokage, certainly more than me." He added, still smiling.  
  
"OF COURSE NOT!!!!" both children shouted together.  
  
The blonde jounin laughed again. "My, my! Children are so impudent nowadays! Anyway I don't think Sandaime would appreciate it if he knew we're talking about him like he already was old-fashioned. He still has many things to do as our Hokage you know!" He stood up ans added "Ja, Kakashi-kun, meet me in two days at the village's doors at 8.OO. And don't be late."  
  
"Hai, sensei."  
  
"Sanae-chan, I really was glad to meet you. Keep doing your best, I'm sure you'll soon become a wonderful kunoichi."  
  
"Hai!! Arigato!"  
  
He waved at them, still smiling and disappeared, leaving the two alone. They kept silent for a while. Sanae spoke first, as usual. "So...what do we do now?"  
  
Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "We're going back to our training of couse."  
  
"Ano...couldn't we stop now? I'm kinda tired."  
  
"What are you talking about all of a sudden? How can you already be tired?"  
  
"Well...the truth is...I didn't realize how much of your time I've been taking until now. You're resuming training in two days and you barely took a day off...and I didn't even thank you for that...Gomene, Kachan."  
  
He opened his mouth to protest but she went on. "Plus, I know what I have to work on now ! I'll improve my reactions to genjutsu while you're training with your sensei! Our paths are separating now but I promise I'll be stronger when you're back!" she said grinning.  
  
Kakashi sighed. "You know, I did it because I wanted to, you have nothing to feel guilty about. I hope you'll keep your promise!"  
  
"I swear!!! Ah...I know! Let's go eat ramen together! Erm...I'll treat you this time...of couse."  
  
"Why not."  
  
"Yay! Oh, and we will go to the Flower Festival together too! It will be so great!!!"  
  
"Hey! How did you decide of that by yourself?!"  
  
She looked at him with teary eyes. "Onegaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiii...?"  
  
"Okay, okay, we'll see about that." He said sighing heavily.  
  
"Yataaaaaaaaaaa~!!! It's gonna be fun, you'll see Kachan!!!"  
  
-tbc-  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
A/N: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw *** rubs her right shoulder*** I'm SO TIRED (it's night here...why can't I sleep like normal people??? _) So, so what did you think of this chappie??? I managed to put (future) Yondaime in it and even made him TALK lol. I think he was a nice guy, did you find him weird?  
  
Okay chapter 6 is really soon to come, I'm finishing it : )  
  
Next chapter: The Flower Festival : Introducing Gai !!!! You'll now about Sanae's secret too ^^  
  
It would be so nice of you people to review! See ya!!!! ^__^ 


	6. Namae? Gaikun dess!

A/N : Hello everyone ! Here is chapter 6 ! It is longer than the previous ones, hope you like it! I'd like to thank DarkDemonMaster so much for his/her nice reviews, the last one made me want to write more and faster, thanks again!!!!! Thanks to babowonsuni (hope I spelled it the right way ^^') too, I'll give you more explaination at the end of the chapter but for the moment, on with the story, please enjoy!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: As usual kiddos, don't own, never will, but hell if I love it! :)  
  
[ thoughts ]  
  
Chapter 6 : Namae ? Gai-kun dess ! (My name? It's Gai-kun!)  
  
************************************************************  
  
They were walking in town. The whole village was decorated with all kinds of flowers, spreading their scent all around them. Sanae was wearing a traditional blue yukata (soft kimono worn in these kinds of ceremonies) with white petals. Her long silky hair was held in a ponytail by a white ribbon. Akane was there too, dressed like her sister, although her yukata was pink. Bored-looking Kakashi was walking next to Sanae, well he was more dragging his feet than walking anyway. He was dressed in his usual outfit, hands in his pockets.  
  
"Cheer up, Kachan! Today's a very special day, ne Akane-chan?" she said, lightly elbowing her sister.  
  
"Ha-hai Sanae-chan! The Flower Festival is our favorite one! Okaa-sama told us our family used their powers ages ago. I-I'm so disappointed we don't do it anymore, I love them so much! Especially lys, they are so pure and beautiful!"  
  
Kakashi glanced at her. He could swear he saw little stars shining in her deep blue eyes. She felt his gaze on her and blushed furiously before bending her head, facing the ground as she usually did. The silver-haired genin was totally unaware of what was happening.  
  
[ She's a weird girl too.] he thought. [ I've never seen such a shy girl, her face always seems to be somehow attracted to the ground and she can't say a whole sentence without stuttering.] He couldn't understand. As sure as they were twins, these two girls were as different as the sun and the moon. One was bright, energetic but refreshing at the same time, a mixure of red, yellow and orange, always smiling and laughing, a small world. The other was calm, shy and frail, she gave out a different kind of light, pure and sweet, white, blue, purple, another, different world. He kind of understood why Sanae acted so protectively towards Akane. He then looked at Sanae, wondering about her eyes and if her sister shared the same 'secret' he still didn't know about. He was still in his thoughts when he was interrupted by one of the girls.  
  
"Kachan, you've droped something from your pocket!"  
  
The young boy saw the piece of paper on the ground and in a blink he had picked it and put it back where it belonged.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That's...nothing." Kakashi said blushing.  
  
"Then why are you blushing? Aaaaaaaaah! Matte! Coud it be some love letter? Who is it from? Do you love her too? Do I know her? Don't you think..."  
  
"Baka! It's from my mother."  
  
"Oh...is she...?"  
  
"No, she's on a mission with her ANBU team."  
  
"I see, and what about your father?"  
  
"I never knew him, he died on a mission just before I was born."  
  
"I-I'm sorry, I ask too many questions..." the girl said, lowering her head.  
  
"It's nothing. And if you're wondering, I have no brother or sister. I live alone with my mother."  
  
[ It must be really hard] Sanae thought. [ His mom is his only family and yet she's an ANBU member, which means she mustn't be home very often...I feel sad for Kachan]. Akane said nothing but she felt the same way. As if reading their minds, the young genin added:  
  
"I may not have a huge family or many friends, but even with that I'm glad, because okaa-san is the kindest person I'll ever meet in my life" he said, a small smile on his face. He already was a genin and was going to take his chance as a chuunin soon, but he most-of-all still was a seven-year-old child.  
  
[ Kachan...]  
  
They were still walking in Konoha streets. The sun was setting and people were begining to gather in the marketplace, talking, laughing and singing.  
  
"But" Sanae spoke "since you're a genin, aren't you supposed to have team mates? I thought you had to be a three-member team to take the chuunin exam."  
  
"I used to have teammates my own age. We trained and completed many missions together with our sensei, but he decided they weren't ready for the next step. On the other hand, Hokage-sama insisted that I should take the exam, if I felt ready and agreed of course. I did, so he assigned me in another team that needed a third member. We don't get along very well, teamwork isn't our speciality. They both are 12 and they can't stand a seven-year-old-arrogant-bastard to be around them. Not that I care, afterall I take advantage of them, since being a three-member team is the first condition to take the exam." Kakashi said very calmly.  
  
They all kept silent. The animation made by the different gatherings in the streets of the village was somehow pleasant, even for Kakashi. For the first time he was the one who broke the silence.  
  
"And you?" he asked, talking to the two girls.  
  
"Well, there's nothing much to say about us, really. Ne, Akane-chan?" Sanae asked her sister, smiling. Her twin smiled shyly. "Our mother's family is originally from the hidden Mist Village, she was born there too, but she somehow came to Leaf Village..." Akane once again lowered her head. Sanae glanced quickly at her before speaking again. Kakashi noticed.  
  
"Anyway she met our father and married him. And then Akane-chan and I were born. Okaa-sama told us they weren't expecting twins, but she said it made her twice happier, didn't she Akane-chan?" The discreet girl looked at her sister, then smiled brightly "Hai!!!". Whatever reason she had been feeling bad for, she now seemed to have cheered up. The two girls were now walking holding hands., both smiling.  
  
"Look!" Sanae was pointing at a stand in the opposite street "Ice creams!!! Since I'm in a good mood, I'll treat both of you! Akane-chan, you'll have the usual vanilla one, right?" The other girl nodded. "What would you prefere Kachan?"  
  
"I don't eat ice creams." He said. "I don't like sweet things." [ I'm not a kid anymore afterall! What I need is spicy food...I guess. ] he thought to himself, he took care not to say it out loud.  
  
"You must be kidding! EVERYBODY likes ice creams!!!" Sanae seemed dismayed. Akane giggled softly. "Okay, wait for me here, I'll be right back!" with that said she left her friend and sister, runing towards the sales. She figured out that runing while wearing a yukata was really difficult. She was trying her best not to fall when she bumped into something and finally landed on her butt. "Itaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiii!"  
  
"I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?" A hand was held out to her, offering help to put her back on her feet. She gladly accepted the hand.  
  
"It's nothing! I'm the one who wasn't paying attention." She said, sitting up. Kakashi and Akane had already ran to her by now;  
  
"A-are you all right, Sanae-chan?"  
  
"I'm okay" the girl answered, smiling.  
  
They were facing a young boy who seemed to be their age. He was slim, had silky black hair cut in a bowl-hairstyle, ping-pong ball-like big eyes and abnormally thick eyebrows. He was smiling widely, showing as many shining, pure and white teeth as he could. It almost hurt your vision to look directly at them. [ Funny, he looks like this foreign actor I once saw in one of those kung- fu movies ] Sanae thought.  
  
"You were going to this ice cream stand, right? Please let me treat you and forgive my clumsiness, 'kay? Oh! But let me introduce myself before that. My name is Gai! I'm 7 ! I love strawberries and all kinds of red fruit! I'm totally keen on old kung-fu movies, taijutsu is my favorite class! I'm Jun Lyu's #1 fan!!! (A/N: Jun Lyu is a very famous chinese actor I've just...well...made up :p ) I've seen all his movies a dozen times, and I know all his choreographs by heart! Want to see? Mmmh I guess I'll show you another time, 'kay? Also, I HATE chocolate and ninjutsu, my skills are so low at it....but I still think hard working is the key to improving, don't you agree? One day I'll become Konoha's best jounin, you'll see!"  
  
He paused for a second before adding "I think that's all you need to know for the moment. Afterall a real shinobi has to keep some things secret, ne?"  
  
Sanae raised her brows, dumbfounded. For the first time in her life she was left out of speech. Akane giggled, while Kakashi blinked. [ I can't believe this. ] he thought. [ I never thought someone could speak this much...he's far beaten Sanae who already is an incredible chatterbox...] He was once again cut in his thoughts.  
  
"You're the Kitana twins, aren't you?"  
  
Sanae shook her head to regain her composure. "Ha-hai. I'm Sanae and here's Akane-chan" she answered. "But how do you know?"  
  
"Well there aren't many twins in Konoha, and beautiful ones are even more noticeable" the young boy replied, giving his best smile.  
  
Sanae quickly turned to face Kakashi. "Did you hear THAT, Kachan?" she teased.  
  
The silver-haired boy grunted, turning his head away. "Tch. Baka."  
  
"And you" the other boy said, talking to him. "You're Hatake Kakashi. I also know about you, the seven-year-old genin who's taking this year's chuunin exam. The first one reaching this standard at such a young age in decades."  
  
"Well informed, aren't you?" Kakashi said in a low voice, glaring at him.  
  
"Don't misunderstand me, Kakashi. I'm not a spy or anything, I just like to know about interesting people, and most of all..." he said, grining "...potential rivals."  
  
No one spoke for a few seconds, then Gai cheerfully said: "Well what about eating now? I'm dealing with the ice creams, 'kay?"  
  
"Akane-chan will have a vanilla flavoured one, I'll have a wild-strawberry one, and Kachan...well...seems like he doesn't like ice creams." Sanae said, shaking her head slowly, hands in mid-air, like she was talking about something absolutely unbelievable.  
  
"WHAT?" Gai cried. "But-but EVERYBODY likes ice creams!!!" he claimed.  
  
"That's EXACTLY what I told him" pointed the girl. They looked at each other in a knowing way. Then he left.  
  
"Such a nice guy!" Sanae said happily.  
  
"Tch. I don't like him anyway." Kakashi retorted.  
  
"Why? You don't even know him."  
  
"You don't either" he answered, rather annoyed.  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Could you please stop talking about me like I was some crazy fair creature?"  
  
"I NEVER did that!"  
  
"Yes you did!"  
  
[ This is not good ] Akane thought [ I-I have to stop them now. Why are they fighting anyway? Okay, sh-show them Akane!] "P-please..."  
  
They weren't listening to her.  
  
"Ano...Sanae-chan..."  
  
Her sister was way too busy with her quarrel to pay attention.  
  
"I SAID CALM DOWN!!!!"  
  
She had never yelled at anyone before. Ever. And she never would have thought she would yell at her sister. She never thought she'd ever dare...but somehow...she felt relieved. Though the feeling was soon replaced by silly uneasiness. She blushed furiously as she realized what she had just done, and that people were staring in her way. "S-sou-soumimasen" she managed to stutter. "I-I didn't mean to y-yell at the two of you b-but I don't like it when your ar-arguing...anyway, Gai-kun is co-coming back." She finally said.  
  
The other two were now quiet. The young boy sighed while Sanae put her hand on her sister's shoulder. "Iie, we're the ones who should apologize. Arigato, Akane-chan." She said, smiling.  
  
"Hey, hey! Guess who's back! Akane-chan, here's your sweet" Gai said, handing her the cornet. "And..." he added with an engaging smile "Here's yours, Sanae-chan. I see we have the same tastes...wild-strawberry" Both girls smiled and thanked him. "You're so funny, Gai-kun!" Sanae giggled. The black-haired boy threw her a wink, lifting his thumb up. Kakashi grunted. He was thinking about leaving the new born trio since they didn't seem to need him. [ Why do I care anyway? Could it be that I'm...jealous? Nah, stupid me. Stop talking nonsense. But...they're getting along very well even though they've just met...]  
  
"Look, Kachan!!!" he was once again cut in his thoughts by the energetic girl. "They're lightening the Big Tree!" she said pulling at his arm. "Isn't it so beautiful?" she claimed.  
  
"Aha." He said softly, smiling under his mask. He felt so stupid. He didn't think he too could have some childish feelings. [ Can't help it, I guess. ]  
  
"What about having a better view? Akane-chan and I have a secret place where we can see the whole village from. Want to see it?" she looked at her sister, waiting for her approval. The shy girl nodded, smiling.  
  
"Why don't you go there to-together, Sanae-chan? Gai-kun and I wil go to the m-marketplace, are you okay with that, Gai-kun?" Akane asked, looking expectantly at him. He held his arm out to her, inviting her to take it. "Of course." He said, smiling widely. "Ja, Sanae-chan, Kakashi." He added before leaving. "See you later, we should gather right here in two hours, before they begin launching the fireworks, 'kay?"  
  
"Good idea!" Sanae replied. "See you later, then." She waved at them as they were leaving. When they were out of sight, she turned to face her friend. "We shall go too, Kachan. Follow me." He let her take his hand and guide him to wherever she wanted to go.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
About fifteen minutes later they reached a small hill, just before the forest, at the limits of the village. It was indeed a very peaceful place.  
  
"I'd never seen this place before." Kakashi said.  
  
"Look! We have such a nice view of the market place from here, ne?"  
  
"..."  
  
"And the Big Tree is so beautiful!"  
  
"Sanae."  
  
"And we can even see my home, look!"  
  
"May I ask you something?"  
  
"One day, Akane-chan and I got lost in the forest. Okaa-sama was the one who found us and before going back home she showed us this place. She told us that's where she first met otto-sama. Look, there are lys everywhere." She knelt down and picked one of the white flowers. "Pretty, ne?"  
  
"Sanae..."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Is there...something wrong?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"You know..I may not look like it but I think I'm pretty reliable. You can tell me anything, when you feel like it of course." He sat down next to her. "It really is a pretty view. I never thought Konohagure could look so...peaceful." he finally said.  
  
"I know..you noticed. When I was talking about my family. I didn't tell you everything, especially about my mother." She paused. "Remember the first time we met?"  
  
Kakashi nodded. Of course he remembered.  
  
"You were kind enough never to ask me, but I knew you were wondering about it...about my eyes. My mother's family originally was from Mist Village. It was a very powerful and feared clan. My mom's name is Ryuno Sharla (Ryu = Dragon). Ages ago, the first members of the Ryuno clan made a pact with the Protector God of their home village, the Great Dragon. It woud protect them and their descendents, lending them its powers. On the other hand, the God Dragon would every once in a while take possession of one of the female family member's mind and body. Each member of the clan spent their lives fearing their own daughters being the next ones. Each newborn baby girl was carefully examined, and if they found the sign of the cursing on one of those babies, they treated her like a monster, considering her as an outkast of the clan, forgetting this person was the one allowing them a safe and wealthy life."  
  
Kakashi was looking at her intensely. "You talked about a 'sign'..." His eyes widened as he was realizing the true meaning of this. "The...eyes! The sign that showed which girl was chosen by the Dragon was their purple eyes!" Sanae nodded slowly. The silver-haired genin didn't say anything. He sure wanted to know the end of the story, but most of all he didn't want to rush her with all the questions he had in mind, so he remained silent. And she finally went on.  
  
"So...they lived this way for decades until...until the day they were all slaughtered. A powerful clan is a feared one, and sometimes a hated one, and the Ryuno clan was no exception. The whole clan was killed. However, okaa-sama was badly injured, but she still was the only survivor. She fled to Konoha and became part of the village, thanks to Hokage-sama. Though, it was never said she was a member of this cursed clan, even I propably would never had known if I hadn't been...if I hadn't been chosen. The chosen ones come to this world with the demon's eyes, but it doesn't take long before the color fades away. After that our eyes only become purple when we have very strong feelings. You can easily imagine that I rapidly noticed, with my changes of moods." She said, almost ironically.  
  
"Is Akane-chan...?"  
  
"She's not cursed. Even though we're twins, the God Dragon only chooses one person in generations. I'm glad I was born first. Akane-chan has always been very frail. She has poor stamina and easily falls ill, I don't know if she'd have made it through this."  
  
"So that's why you're always so protective with her. You know, she's a Leaf shinobi too, or soon she'll become, she has to learn to rely on herself too."  
  
"With her condition, she knows she won't make it far as a ninja. She's never been interested in all this ninja stuff, she wants to becom a midwife, like our mother. Furthermore she knows about me, of course how couldn't she be aware of that? And I know she worries about this, about me, but she already has enough to worry about with her health! Stupid sister. She feels guilty that she was born after me, once she told me she should have been the one cursed, that since she already had a bad health it would have been better for everyone...I slapped her that day... I can't let her say that! I can't let her THINK that! She's my dear sister and I need her, I 'll never let her down. I have to be strong, for the both of us. I want her to be sure she can always count on me, and since I have power within me, I'll simply use it. No matter how much work and how long it takes, I'll surpass the Dragon's will, I swear!" Her eyes were filled with tears, but she didn't cry. Instead, she swallowed hard and sadly smiled at Kakashi.  
  
"So...now that you know everything...I guess it won't ever be the same between us again, right?"  
  
Kakashi abruptly sat up. "That's right." He finally held his hand out to her "Thank you. Your secret is safe with me, I promise I'll never break your trust. Ever." He didn't know why he was saying all those things; it really wasn't like him, but the words were spilling out of his mouth on their own. He felt he had changed a lot, and he was begining to like what he was becoming.  
  
"We'd better get going now" he added as she took his hand. "Akane-chan and that Gai brat will probably be waiting for us." Sanae nodded at him, blushing lightly. She didn't know why but everytime she got to see his kind side, she felt something growing within her. [ Such a nice feeling ] she thought as they were walking.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
They reached the marketplace just before the fireworks were launched.  
  
"Sa-Sanae-chan!"  
  
"Aakane-chan! Did you enjoy yourself with Gai-kun?"  
  
"H-hai!" the shy girl said smiling. "It really was a long time since I had this much fun, arigato Gai-kun!"  
  
"Same goes for me" Gai said showing his teeth in a huge smile.  
  
"A-and you?"  
  
"The view was very beautiful, ne Kachan?"  
  
"Aha."  
  
"Oh, Akane-chan, this is for you." Sanae said handing her sister the white flower she had previously picked.  
  
"A-arigato gosaimashta! Oh! Everyone! Look a-above you!"  
  
"So pretty!" Sanae cried.  
  
They stood there watching at the show displaying in the night sky. This was the last time they would be able to enjoy each others' company, until Kakashi came back from the exam of course.  
  
"Don't worry Kakashi! I'll take good care of the girls while you're away." Gai said, lifting his right thumb up.  
  
"Tch. Do whatever you want, baka." The other boy replied. The two girls giggled, and Sanae leaned closer to Kakashi, whispering in his ear.  
  
"You'll be back, ne Kachan?"  
  
He said nothing, but gently squizzed her hand. She smiled and looked at the sky again.  
  
-tbc-  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
A/N: I'm sooooooooooooooooooooo tired! ***slaps herself. Stop complaining you baka!!!!**** Ok that was chapter 6, I wanted to make it shorter, but when I began making Gai-kun talk, I just couldn't stop myself lol So what did you think of it? Personally I like how Gai turned out ***slaps herself again. And NOW you're complimenting yourself, stupid girl***  
  
Now I'll answer babowonsuni's review: First thanks again for your nice review, I'll explain everything (without spoiling either ^^) For the moment only chapter 1 is settled in the 'present time' ( that is to say when Kakashi is Naruto and co's sensei), the others chapters can be seen as Kakashi's memories of Sanae, as he's in front of her grave in chapter 1. BUT if you attentively read the end of chapter 1, you'll see that among the two unindentified girls who are speaking, one is called 'Sanae'...still don't understand? Don't worry it will soon make sense...hinhinhin... Yeah I know I'm evil. *** avoids whatever is thrown in her way***  
  
Now we know about Sanae's secret, how will she deal with it? And what will happen while Kakashi's away? I think I'll skip the chuunin exam passage, I don't know yet. Anyway things will be going faster from now on. Now please revieeeeeeeee~w ^____^  
  
Oh and talking about reviews, I just removed the "only accept signed reviews" option, I didn't even know it was on....OF COURSE I do accept EVERYONE'S REVIEWS, signed or not!  
  
See ya people!!! 


	7. Are you lost, boy?

A/N : This is a really short chapter , but next one will be much longer I promise. Also this chapter is settled back in PRESENT time. Now on with the story :)  
  
Disclamer: Naruto and its characters are property of Kishimito Masashi. However I do own original characters ^^  
  
Chapter 7: "Are you lost, boy?"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Kakashi was still sitting, legs crossed, on the soft grass of the hill that used to be full of white flowers years ago. Iruka was standing besides him.  
  
"I'll be taking my leave now." The young Academy teacher finally said. "I still have students to take care of...we're practising Bunshin no jutsu and some of them are even worse than Naruto was at it." He smiled at the memory, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.  
  
Kakashi chuckled. "Never thought it was possible."  
  
"There obviously are lots of peculiarities in the world to see." The young man retorted, laughing softly. He then bowed his head to the graves in front of him in a silent goodbye. "Well...see you, Kakashi." he finally added, turning to leave.  
  
"Good luck with your students. Don't get discouraged, you're an excellent teacher" the silver-haired jounin said, not turning around.  
  
"A-arigato" Iruka blushed lightly "but you're an excellent teacher too."  
  
"I already know that.' Kakashi teased, lifting his right hand and waving slightly, still turning his back on Iruka. The other man smiled and vanished with a puff of smoke.  
  
[Alone again...] Kakashi thought. Today was the anniversary of their death. It also was the anniversary of the day they had found her lifeless body and brought it back to Konoha. It had been eight years but he still remembered everything like it'd just happened the day before. He closed his eyes as memories of that cursed day came to his mind.  
  
Screams of dispair and helpnessness, anger, rage and sorrow, killing intents. He slowly lifted his hand and touched his forehead protector. [ Sanae...please forgive me.] He silently stood up as he felt another presence behind him, and greeted him without turning around.  
  
"You're late, Gai."  
  
"And you're the one telling me this." The other man teased as he walked to the engraved stones and paid them a silent respect, bowing his head. "Hey girls! I've brought you flowers, and your favorite ones furthermore! Lys are very difficult to find at this period of the year but you know Gai- kun would do anything to please you, ne?" he added, giving his bet smile.  
  
[ This sounds more like him] Kakashi smiled underneath his mask.  
  
They finally faced each other. Gai spoke first. "So, what excuse did you find to escape your students?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much. Just told them I had some business. Of course they began complaining but I kinda..."  
  
"...tricked them? Same goes for me." They looked at each other before bursting out laughing. "What about ramen?" the back-haired jounin said. "My treat."  
  
"Your treat? It's so rare I just can't refuse."  
  
"So rare? I probably am one of the most generous people in the whole country, and that's why Sanae-san loved me." Gai said clasping his hands together and rubbing his cheek fondly as they were walking away.  
  
Kakashi chuckled. "Loved you? You sure haven't lost your sense of humour!"  
  
"Oh Kakashi..." the other man sadly shook his head. "You perfectly know Sanae and I would be married by now."  
  
"Yeah, dream on" he answered, rolling his eyes. "She wasn't the type to get married anyway."  
  
"You fool! Every woman is the type to get married! I still have things to teach you, boy." Gai sighed and put his hand on Kakashi's shoulder. He shrugged his shoulders, hands shoved in his pockets and grunted.  
  
"Tch."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!! Ooooooooooiiiiiii!!!! Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnn!!!!"  
  
Naruto should have known suddenly runing in the oppostie direction his teammates were walking was a bad idea. But he has seen that strange animal, some kind of rabbit with huge round ears and a squirrel-like tail. His curiosity had once agin took over him, and it had once again led him to get lost.  
  
"Aaaaaaaah why does this ALWAYS happen to me? I don't even know where I am." he moaned, helplessly pulling at his shiny blonde hair. "Kami-sama, do you hate me THAT much? Please send me someone! If it could be Sakura-chan I would be in heaven...oh...maybe I'm asking for too much...okay ANYONE would be fine but please! Do it NOW!" Naruto complained, stomping his foot at the ground.  
  
"Sakura-chan..." he said sadly. "I'm so sorry I left you with that Sasuke bastard...please forgive me if I can't keep my promise to make you happy, I hope you'll survive without me." He lifted his head to look at the sky . "Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade no baa-chan, everyone...I know it will be hard living on but please be strong." He knelt down and tragically lifted his arms up. "And most of all, my dear ramen, please keep being so wonderfully delicious with your tasty soup, your perfect noodles and yout marvellous beef balls...GUYAAAAAAAAAH I'M STARVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!" he cried rolling on the dusty ground.  
  
He suddenly stopped in his tracks, remaining silent. He could swear he heard something from the bushes behind him. He narrowed his eyes and recognized what seemed to be a female human shape.  
  
[ Mmmmmh? Ah! Kami-sama you heard me!!!!! Arigatooooooooo~ ] He was on the verge of tears. The energetic blonde boy jumped on his feet and yelled with all the strengh of his lungs, making a small group of birds fly away.  
  
"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAN!!! I'M HEEEEEEEEEEERE!!!!"  
  
He fell silent and blinked as the figure walked out of the bushes and towards him. [ This is not Sakura-chan...]  
  
"...Are you lost, boy? "  
  
-tbc-  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
A/N: TADADAAAAAAAM! Yay I managed to end this chapter up with a cliff :p I told you this chapter was a little short, but I promise next one will me much longer.  
  
I would like to thank hikariko for his/her wonderful review. ***Wipes tears*** Thank you SO MUCH!!! I never thought I 'd have such a nice review, it really made me want to write faster, so thanks again. I really hope you like this chapter and the coming ones!  
  
Next chapet: We meet again?  
  
Please revieeeeeeee~w ^___^ 


	8. Doubts

Author's Note : Hiyaaaaaah hello everyone it's me again (I'm sure you hadn't guessed...) Ok first things first I'm sorry for the long delay but I've been pretty busy with my first semester exams and all so I couldn't update earlier, but I really appreciated all your kind reviews people, so don't worry from now on I'll be updating more frequently ^__^  
  
I'd also like to thank hikaruko for ALL her (now I know your a girl ^_~) funny and kind reviews ***huggles*** thank you so much! As an apologize for making you wait this long (you really seemed to want another chapter :p ) I'm dedicating this one to you, I hope you like it ^___^ Oh, and yes I know the third novels is airing now in US but I don't live there, here we're already at volume 10 (and we're still far from Japan...but fortunately you can find anything you want on the Internet...and talking about this chapter 209 is WONDERFUL) Hum...that's really not the point, I'm sorry. ***Slaps herself for talking too much*** I'm really sorry.  
  
Now on with the story ^____^  
  
Disclaimer: As always. See previous chapters.  
  
[ thoughts ]  
  
inner Sakura   
  
Chapter 8: Doubts.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Grrrr Naruto no BAKA! Where is he AGAIN? "  
  
Sakura was exasperated. Sasuke and her had been looking for him for nearly an hour now and she wanted to go back home. On the other hand, she was grateful she could spend some time alone with her Sasuke-kun.  
  
HELL YEAH!   
  
Sasuke was walking ahead, searching for any clue that could lead them to find Naruto and bring his fat ass back to Konoha. Then maybe he could train FINALLY. [ Such an asshole, making me lose my precious time. I swear I'll make him pay. ]  
  
Silence made the pink-haired girl feel uneasy, and Sasuke's silence was driving her crazy. Not that she wasn't used to it anyway. [ I hope we find Naruto soon...]  
  
What the hell are you talking about? Can't you see you're all alone with Sasuke-kun?   
  
[ I know that but he isn't even paying attention to me. ]  
  
Since when do you care??? Here's your chance, just take it, god dammit !!!   
  
[ You're right! ]  
  
"S-Sasuke-kun? "  
  
No answer.  
  
"You know...since we've got no training today and all...I...thought maybe, after we find Naruto, maybe we could..."  
  
"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!! I'M HERE !!!"  
  
"It's...Naru...! "  
  
She was cut by Sasuke's hand on her mouth. He looked in the way a few birds were flying away.  
  
"This way." He grunted.  
  
[ Shoot! Just when I was about to ask him out on a date, damn Naruto! ] "Ah, wait for me Sasuke-kun! "  
  
********************************************************  
  
Kakashi and Gai were sitting at the ramen stand. They had both agreed on not going to the Ichiraku since they would most probably fall on some on their students, and they didn't want to justify themselves about, well...skipping training.  
  
"I'll never get used to how fast you can eat." Gai said eyeing his rival's maxi-sized super special ramen empty bowl ordered only 2 minutes before.  
  
"Jealous of my abilities?" the silver-haired jounin teased rubbing his full stomach.  
  
"Afraid to show that ugly face of yours that much?" the other man retorted, grinning [ Hell yeah! Take this!!! Yoshiaaaaaaa!!!! ] Gai seemed overjoyed by his little 'joke' since he was hitting the air joyfully with his fists.  
  
"Why should I be afraid of that?" Kakashi simply replied, smiling "After all you do dare show yours."  
  
Gai stopped in his tracks, dropping his arms to his sides. [ Grrr...Damn Kakashi! How come you can be this smart? You really deserve to be my # 1 rival. ] "Is that how you treat someone who feeds you?" he asked, faking a shocked expression.  
  
"Ah, gomen, gomen" Kakashi replied, moving his hand before him "But you're the one who started with that."  
  
[ And I'm not finished yet!] Gai thought, prepared to counter-attack once again. "Did you know Asuma and I have been betting on you? He said there were about 6 people who saw your face entirely. I said there were less. I'm sure you weren't expecting this, right? right???" he said with a satisfied grin.  
  
"I'm not really surprised. Asuma likes stupid bets. It's his #1 hobby, after playing shogi and drinking sake, that is. I can't even count how many times we did bet on you actually."  
  
Gai's face turned white.  
  
"For example, we've been betting a lot on the reasons of your inhexistant love life, and also on why we never see you with a girl...this kind of stuff." Kakashi teased him "You know...you can talk to me about it if you want to, Gai-kun." He added, winking at him.  
  
"Temeeeeeeeeeeeee...I DO go out with girls!!!! It's just that...I'm really demanding in my choices, that's all." He pouted.  
  
"Please, please, don't get angry. Just joking. Plus you should be happy since you've won your bet. Seems like you know me better than Asuma does."  
  
"Of course I do." The thick eyebrows sensei replied. "You're my eternal rival Kakashi, and as long as I'm alive I'll do anything to be the best, don't you forget that!" he added pointing at himself with his thumb.  
  
[ Yare, yare...he's still at this. And what does this have to do with what we were saying anyway?] Kakashi thought as he watched the other man do some kind of little dance on his seat. [ He sure still is as energetic and optimistic as he's always been. He kind of reminds me of her...]  
  
"Arigato, Gai." He spoke lowly.  
  
"Mmmmh? It was nothing but a bowl of ramen, don't thank me for this."  
  
"Not...only for the meal." Kakashi didn't like to show his emotions. Or was it that he didn't know how to do so? Anyway he knew Gai had done all this to cheer him up and make him forget the meaning of this day, and he was grateful for that. The least he could do was to thank him.  
  
Gai seemed to understand as he replied "No prob' man."  
  
A weird silence hung in the air around them. They were rivals for sure (from Gai's point of view of cousre) but even though no one of them would ever admit it, they were more than that. They were friends. Somehow they both felt relieved when a third voice spoke.  
  
"Ah, Kakashi! I was looking for you."  
  
"Hey! Iruka! How've you been recently?"  
  
"Oh, Gai, sorry I didn't see you. I've been fine thanks, what about you?"  
  
"Well you know, Youth Power makes things so..."  
  
"Did you say you were looking for me, Iruka?" Kakashi's voice cut the other two before they started their annoying talk.  
  
"Ah yes, gomen. Actually I was looking for Naruto, did you see him?"  
  
"Naruto? He and his teammates are having their day off. Did you try the..."  
  
"He's not at the Ichiraku ramen stand, and they said they didn't see him today."  
  
"Really? Then what about..."  
  
"I've been around Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke's houses, but it seems noone of them have gone back home."  
  
"Weird..." Kakashi thought out loud. [ I told them to do free training but I really didn't think they would actually train. I thought Naruto would directly head to the Ichiraku and Sakura would chase after Sasuke for a date...I wonder what they're doing.]  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Naruto was looking at the woman standing before him. She was really beautiful with her long raven hair, her pale skin, her glossy pink lips and most of all her eyes. They were the color of the starless night. Deep dark blue. He was caught in her gaze.  
  
"Are you lost, boy?" she asked in a low voice, not seeming really concerned.  
  
"Who are you?" the blonde ninja answered by another question.  
  
She didn't show any expression but simply stared at him [ He's wearing a forehead protector...so he's from Konoha.] As she noticed the leaf symbol she seemed to almost imperceptibly frown. She took a step closer and spoke slowly.  
  
"Shouldn't I be the one asking that?" She moved closer. "You're out of the territories of your home village..." She stopped right in front of him and bent until she was face to face with the young genin. Lifting her hand to his foxy face, she touched his right cheek.  
  
"You know...you shouldn't hang around alone in this forest." Her voice turned into a whisper. "This could be really dangerous."  
  
Naruto froze, not daring to take his gaze away from her deep, yet inexpressive eyes. They were so attractive but at the same time they seemed...lifeless. He felt her hand travel from his cheek down to his neck and held his breath. He felt he couldn't move anymore and he closed his eyes...  
  
"Naruto!!!"  
  
Sakura's voice pierced through his mind and his eyes flew open. He turned in her way and saw the pink-haired kunoichi run towards him. Walking slowly a few steps behind her was Sasuke.  
  
"Sakura-chan...Sasuke..."  
  
His eyes widened as he remembered there was someone else with him a few seconds before and quickly turned his head. But there was no one in front of him. [ Wha- ?]  
  
"Naruto no BAKA! What are you doing here? Sasuke-kun and I've been looking for you all the time! Do you realize that we..."  
  
"Sakura-chan" Naruto cut her. "Did you see her?"  
  
The girl raised her brows. "Are you all right? You sound weird...did something happen?"  
  
"There was someone else here, right? You did see her right? A woman with long black hair, she was standing just before me, right? Right????" he said with his hands on her shoulders, shaking her.  
  
"Naruto! Stop that, you're hurting me!" What the hell's wrong with him??? her inner-self shouted. "I said: STOP THAT!!!" She poked him on the head.  
  
"Aouch! What was that for, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked with teary eyes, holding his head with his hands.  
  
"And you're asking WHY?? You're the one who's crazy around here! There was no one but you here! Stop playing dumb! Right, Sasuke-kun?" she asked turning expectantly at the other boy.  
  
Sasuke didn't say nothing. His hands shoved in his pockets, he simply turned around and grunted.  
  
"Let's go back to the village."  
  
"But..." Naruto pleaded.  
  
"NOW." Was the other boy's reply.  
  
The three of them silently headed back to Konoha. Even loud Naruto kept silent. Sakura leaned closer to Sasuke.  
  
"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Don't you think Naruto's acting weird? He's not saying anything."  
  
"Mmmh."  
  
Without turning his head, Sasuke eyed the boy next to him. He was walking silently, head facing the ground, his left hand lightly touching his neck.  
  
[ I wonder what happened to this baka.]  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
[ I wonder what they're doing...could something had happened? After all Naruto's the kind to drag himself into the most unexpected situations...but if Sasuke and Sakura are with him it should be all right...I guess.]  
  
"Do you think...something could have happened?" Iruka asked Kakashi, as if reading his mind.  
  
"Eh? No, I'm sure they're fine." The jounin tried to convince himself as well as the chuunin walking beside him.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei~!"  
  
The silver-haired man raised his head as he heard his student's voice.  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
He then turned to Iruka and smiled at him.  
  
"See?"  
  
The other man nodded his head.  
  
"So~ children, how was training? I hope you've got something new to show me."  
  
Sasuke grunted.  
  
Kakashi raised his brows. "Nani? Did something happen?"  
  
"We couldn't do any training," [ nor anything else] Sakura thought, eyeing Sasuke "since we had to look for Naruto the entire time."  
  
"Really?" Kakashi scratched his head. Naruto was really the type to lose himself in a small forest, even if he was a shinobi.  
  
"Yes, really. And now he's babbling about some weird stuff and an inhexistant woman..."  
  
"But she WAS here! I saw here! I even talked with her!"  
  
"You met someone in this forest?" Iruka asked.  
  
Naruto nodded. "Iruka-sensei, you have to believe me! There was a woman there. She had long raven hair and incredible blue eyes. It was like I couldn't take my gaze away from hers..."  
  
"Ah, yes." Kakashi said flatly "I too sometimes have this dream."  
  
Iruka threw him a killing glare and Sakura rolled her eyes. The other man held his hands out defensively. "Gomen, gomen. Go on Naruto."  
  
"Her eyes were mesmerizing...how could I put this...not because they were bright but on the contrary because they weren't. Their emptiness was scary but astounding at the same time. She was like...a lifeless but powerful doll."  
  
Kakashi said nothing but frowned. It was rare for Naruto to talk this way. He turned to Sakura who only shook her head 'no' and then to Sasuke who simply shrug his shoulders.  
  
"Okay..." Iruka seemed concerned by his former student's story. "What else do you remember? Was she from Konoha? What did she tell you?"  
  
Naruto shook his head. "She didn't have a forehead protector, nor any other sign, but I'm sure I've never seen her in the village. She asked me if I was lost, but when I asked her who she was, she told me it was dangerous to be alone in the forest...and then..."  
  
He lifted his hand to touch his neck.  
  
"And then?" Iruka asked kindly.  
  
"And then...Sakura-chan and Sasuke arrived, and she was gone." He decided not to talk about the 'incident' and turned to Kakashi. "You have to believe me, sensei! I don't know how it happened but she really was in front of me before disappearing in a blink."  
  
The scarred man looked at the other one. "It could have been genjutsu, don't you think?"  
  
Kakashi sighed. "Ok...I'll report this to Hokage-sama tomorrow. You'd better all go back home now, especially you Naruto."  
  
"I'll take him back home" Iruka said, putting his hand on the blonde boy's head, who nodded silently.  
  
"Oh, I just remembered" he added before leaving. "I don't know if it's important but she was holding a bouquet of white flowers...I can't tell which ones since I've never been good at flower arrangements." He added rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Ok...Sasuke, you walk Sakura home."  
  
Sasuke wanted to protest since his house was the total opposite direction from hers, but Kakashi didn't let him.  
  
"This is not a request, Sasuke."  
  
The young boy grunted but he knew he didn't have the choice. "Tch."  
  
Sakura looked back and forth from her sensei to her beloved one and her inner-self exploded.  
  
Kakashi-sensei!!!! I LOVE you! Sasuke-kun is walking me home! Yes,yes,yes, YES!!!!   
  
She wanted to take him in her arms and thank him a million times, but Sasuke had already began walking.  
  
"Ah, Wait up!" Before leaving, she waved at her sensei: "See you tomorrow, Kakashi-sensei!"  
  
He waved back at her absent-mindedly [ I don't know what to think about all this story...Naruto might have truly seen this woman, still neither Sasuke nor Sakura can confirm this really happened...]  
  
'she had incredible blue eyes...' He shook his head as he remembered Naruto's words. ' she was holding a bouquet of white flowers...'  
  
Then a silly idea came to his mind. If this woman really existed, what was she doing alone in the forest? And if she knew it was dangerous, why was she walking around with no weapons but with flowers? White flowers...lys ? No,he was thinking too much. But his feelings were taking over his reason, and before he could even realize it he was heading back to where he was a few hours before in the morning, jumping from tree to tree.  
  
When he arrived at the small hill, nothing had changed. Nothing except there was a whole bunch of white lys on one of the graves, instead of the single one Gai had previously brought. Kakashi's eyes widened as he stepped closer to the graves. Akane's flower was withered, white petals scattered on the ground as if someone had stepped on it. The beautiful bouquet took its place. He slowly bent before Sanae's grave and picked the other flower with a shaky hand. The previously pure-white petals had turned...black.  
  
"What the hell...?"  
  
-tbc-  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Author's Note: So,so end of chapter 8, how did you find it? Good? Bad? Awful? Anyway please leave a review before you leave! ^^ I'm almost finished writing chapter 9 so I think I'll be updating soon, action and battle scenes are coming too, I hope I'll do right for my first fic.  
  
Oh and before I forget! DarkDemonMaster: of course I do NOT consider your review a flame! I would be really puerile if I did O___o Thank you for the note, since I'm trying to improve my English skills it really helps, so I'll try to correct this when I have time. Thanks again! ^___^  
  
'Till next chapter minna! 


	9. Soon

A/N : Here is chapter 9 including a tiny action scene (my first attempt ^^ ). A great battle is coming soon...please enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: blah,blah,blah, zzzzzz....does anyone really read this?  
  
WARNING: This chapter contains spoilers for people who haven't read much of the manga (I'm particularly thinking of hikariko who is still at volume 3 [ do you really want to know if Haku killed Sasuke? I think reading it by yourself is better, no?] ) Anyway for those who don't know I'll try to spoil as less as possible and explain very briefly so here we go:  
  
-Tsunade is a woman and she's the new Hokage (The Fifth/ Yondaime)  
  
-Orochimaru is a man who attacked Konoha's village (he held a grudge against Sarutobi/ Sandaime/ The third)  
  
I think there's nothing else for the moment, now on with the story ^^  
  
[ thoughts ]  
  
Chapter 9: Soon.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
' Kachan! You made it Chuunin! I knew you would pass! I'm so happy for you! '  
  
' Ne, Kachan! Isn't it great? Ottou-sama agreed that I go to the Academy and take the Genin exam! Haha, prepare yourself I'm catching up with you! '  
  
' Gai-san is so funny! You know, I think he's got a crush on Akane-chan~ '  
  
' Say, Kakashi...now that you're a Jounin we won't be able to see each other very often, right..? '  
  
'Why do you want to be part of the ANBU??? You're only 14! Their missions are too dangerous, I don't want you to do it...'  
  
' Kakashi...I-I'm so sorry...I couldn't do anything...while you were on your mission...the village was attacked by the Fox De-demon...your mother...and Hokage-sama...they both...they fought to save everyone but they're...I'm so sorry! '  
  
' I promise I'll always be there for you. I'll never leave your side. I promise. '  
  
' You know, there's this kind whose both parents died fighting the Kyuubi, I think he's name was Iruka. He always seems so lonely...I'd like to try and make friends with him. Is that a bad idea? '  
  
' Kakashi! '  
  
' I love you too. '  
  
' Kakashi? '  
  
' We promised we'd be there for each other...always...'  
  
' Kakashi...'  
  
' ...then why didn't you come? Where were you? Why did you leave me alone...'  
  
' You traitor...'  
  
'...'  
  
'I'll kill you.'  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Kakashi's eyes flashed open as he felt his heartbeat go crazy. His forehead was covered in cold sweat. He sat up in bed, scratching his head.  
  
[ Such a long time since I last had this kind of dream...]  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by someone banging at his door. He glanced at the clock next to him. 7.20 AM.  
  
[ Man...]  
  
Kakashi slowly got out of bed, put some clothes on (without forgetting the mask of course) and finally walked to the hallway. No need to say he's not one of waking early in the morning. As he lazily opened the front door he fell face to face with a cat-masked man. ANBU. Though he couldn't see the expression on his face, Kakashi knew the other man was looking at him strangely for he titled his head on the side, facing silver hair messier and gaze blankier than ever.  
  
"Hatake Kakashi-san? "  
  
"..."  
  
"You're to be at Hokage-sama's office in 10 minutes."  
  
"Geez...doesn't she sleep? Or at least let other people do so? "  
  
"You're...talking about our Hokage..." the ANBU seemed offended by the comment.  
  
"I'm talking about me not finishing my night" he corrected, yawning and rubbing his one visible eye.  
  
"..."  
  
"Did she tell you why I'm appointed?"  
  
"No. But she said you'd better not be late..." he hesitated before adding "...at all."  
  
Any reason why Tsunade wanted to see him it seemed Kakashi'd better follow the masked man's advice.  
  
"I see...thanks." he finally said.  
  
The other man silently nodded and disappeared.  
  
[ Yare,yare...I feel this is going to be a bad day ] the jounin thought closing the door.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Tsunade was sitting at her desk, half hidden by a pile of papers.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked the guard posted in the corner of the room without lifting her head.  
  
"7.30 AM ma'am."  
  
"Good. Let them come in."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
The guard walked to the door and adressed the two men waiting in the hall. "Hokage-sama wants to see you know."  
  
"I must say I was surprised to see you here too" Kakashi whispered to Iruka as they were entering the room.  
  
"Yeah...It seems there is some new about yesterday's case."  
  
Kakashi raised an eyebrow "Yesterday? How come Hokage-sama's already been informed of that?"  
  
But he got no answer.  
  
"Good morning Kakashi."  
  
"Good morning ma'am."  
  
"Sorry to drag you out of bed this early" the blonde woman smiled.  
  
"Huh...no,no I was already awake." Kakashi lied.  
  
"Yes. Of course." She said, still smiling.  
  
[ This is really going to be my day...] the jounin thought, sighing inwardly.  
  
"Iruka, thanks for waiting. Please tell him about our previous talk."  
  
"Yes, Hokage-sama" the scarred man nodded.  
  
"Previous talk?" [ I see...so that's why Hokage-sama knows about it. Iruka....]  
  
"Kakashi, I know you were going to report everything to Hokage-sama today" the chuunin said sounding half pleading and guilty "but I've been really worried about Naruto. You see, after we left yesterday he kept acting weird all the time, and when he didn't even finish his ramen bowl I knew something was really wrong" he smiled sadly.  
  
"So he didn't tell us everything, did he? I was expecting something like that." Kakashi shook his head.  
  
Iruka nodded. "Yes. This mysterious woman...she obviously tried to kill him."  
  
Kakashi's eyes widened. "She tried to kill...Naruto? But he didn't look like he'd had a fight."  
  
"That's the problem. There was no fight. You know how Naruto is, he would defend himself and fight no matter what. But he said he couldn't do anything, he couldn't move a single finger and if it wasn't for Sasuke and Sakura arriving at that time she would have strangled him to death."  
  
Kakashi remembered his student's strange behaviour and how he kept touching his neck.  
  
"Did she have a reason? Did he say anything else?" [ Damn Naruto...he should have told me earlier.] He was disappointed. Not because the blonde boy had spoken to his tutor instead of him, but because it changed everyhing and he would have liked to know about it. This woman was obviously strong and dangerous.  
  
"He's not to be blamed." Tsunade's voice echoed through the room. "Naruto was shocked. He needed time to clear his mind." the fifth Hokage defended her protege.  
  
"Does it mean I am?" Kakashi asked.  
  
"Of course not." Tsunade smiled. "It's just that it makes everything different. Whoever she was, this woman tried to kill one of Konoha's ninja. Plus she was near the village's territories. She's a dangerous individual whose intentions are still unknown. We have to be careful."  
  
"Yes, ma'am" the two men said together.  
  
The fifth paused a moment before talking again.  
  
"You may leave now Iruka. I believe you've got a class to teach now." she smiled.  
  
"Hai, Hokage-sama. Thanks." The chuunin said before leaving the office.  
  
"Do you still need me?" Kakashi asked since neither of them was speaking.  
  
"No" the woman simply said. "But."  
  
The jounin titled his head, waiting for her to go on.  
  
"Since Naruto was the one who was attacked I think you should keep an eye on him. We have 3 main possibilities. First: this woman is just a silly murderer and the boy was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Second: she knows about Naruto having the Kyuubi within him and wanted to get rid of him for God knows what reason. And third: she helds a grudge against Konoha and attacked him because of that, and it could be really dangerous. You must remember what happened with Orochimaru not that long ago... Anyway I want you to be careful until we have more information from the ANBU team I sent in the forest this morning."  
  
Kakashi nodded silently and she finished.  
  
"I think there is nothing more to say. You may leave too."  
  
"Hai, ma'am." Kakashi turned to leave.  
  
"Oh, one last thing."  
  
"Yes, ma'am?"  
  
"Kakashi...is there something else you have to say?"  
  
"...no ma'am. Nothing" he lied not turning to face her.  
  
"Fine. Goodbye then."  
  
Tsunade watched him leave,rubbing her chin. [ Mmmmhhh....]  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Kakashi was walking in the waking streets of Konoha. He still had 20 minutes before meeting with his students for training. He decided not to return home because he knew he wouldn't resist the temptation to go back to bed and it would only result in him being late once again. So instead he decided to have breakfast since he didn't have the time to before. While walking, hands shoved in his pockets, he couldn't help but think about the dream he had. The girl's voice was still echoeing in his mind as well as memories. At every important step of his life she had been there. Good and bad times.  
  
' We promised we'd be there for each other...always...then why didn't you come? Where were you? Why did you leave me alone...'  
  
'You traitor...I'll kill you.'  
  
The last part of his dream wasn't a memory though.She had never said those words and he knew she was too kind to ever speak like that. But his sub- conscious had imagined her saying that because he thought she'd have had the right to. It would've been legitimate. And true. He sighed sadly while sitting at the first stand he found and ordered his meal.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Sakura was walking towards the meeting spot on the brigde. She lifted her head up and concluded by lookind at the sun's position she was on time. [ It's around 8.30. I hope Naruto arrives a little late so I can stay alone with Sasuke-kun for a while. I guess Kakashi-sensei isn't a matter since he won't come before at least 30 more minutes. ] she thought smiling. As the bridge came into view she glanced hopefully around, and smiled widely as she found what she was looking for. Sasuke was leaning against a tree, arms folded against his chest and eyes closed, head facing the ground. She was happy to see Naruto wasn't around and mentally thought of the best way to greet the object of her affections.  
  
"O-ohayo, Sasuke-kun" she said shyly, blushing lightly and looking at the ground..  
  
"Ohayo Sakura. I almost waited."  
  
The pink-haired girl's eyes widened in disbelief. Sasuke never replied to her greetings. He barely replied to any of her questions anyway. Wait. This wasn't Sasuke's voice. She lifted her head and was shocked to see Kakashi stand in front of her.  
  
[Kakashi-sensei? No, this can't be...I know, this is another of Naruto's stupid jokes. Does he think I'm stupid?]  
  
"Stop playing dumb, you baka!" she yelled at the man facing her, who raised his brows. "I'm not in the mood for..."  
  
"Sakura-chaaaaaa~n!!! O-HA-YO!!!" she was cut by Naruto's voice behind her as he was running in her way, arms wide open. Sakura took a step aside and avoided the blonde boy's embrace, who didn't stop his course and crashed head-first against a trunk. "Itaaaaaiii...you're so mean to me, Sakura- chan" he said with his puppy eyes.  
  
But the girl didn't even notice him and stared at her sensei.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei, I thought Naruto was joking me..."  
  
Why the HELL are YOU here this early in the morning!!!! Just when I wanted to be ALONE with Sasuke-kun! her inner-self shouted  
  
"Why is that?" Kakashi asked innocently.  
  
"Well you know...since your always late and stuff...I thought it was definitely weird to see you at this early time of the day" the girl admitted.  
  
The jounin tried to take an offended expression but failed. After all this was true. He decided to change subjects.  
  
"You seem to be better than yesterday" he said to the blonde boy who was still rubbing his head in pain. "You know, I had a talk with Hokage-sama this morning...and Iruka too. Well it's more like they had a talk with me." He said, still looking at him.  
  
"I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei!" the boy pleaded "I really didn't mean to hide anything from you."  
  
"I know, let's forget about that."  
  
The boy's face lightened up while Sasuke and Sakura were left clueless. Sasuke raised his brow and Sakura spoke for them both.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Listen Sakura. Sasuke. The woman who attacked Naruto yesterday is a very dangerous person. If you see someone who corresponds with her description you're to report immediatly to Hokage-sama. Understood?" he said very seriously. "And you're forbiden to go in this forest by yourselves." He added, staring insistently at Sasuke, who only grunted.  
  
"Wait, wait a minute. You mean Naruto REALLY saw this mysterious woman? And have you just said he was ATTACKED???" Sakura asked in disbelief.  
  
"That's exactly what I said."  
  
"So...what are we gonna do now?" asked a bored Sasuke.  
  
"Train of course" the jounin replied matter-of-factly.  
  
"But...where?" asked Sakura.  
  
But she had only silence as a reply.  
  
"You don't think of going back there, do you? You just said it was dangerous and we weren't allowed to go there!" The pink-haired girl didn't understand.  
  
"I said you weren't allowed to go there by yourselves. I'm with you. It'll be all right." Kakashi assured. Deeply he knew it was a bad idea, but he wanted to return in this forest and try to figure out the truth. He had to. His gaze turned to look at Naruto.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura-chan. I want to go back there too. I want to." The foxy boy said with a mysterious smile, his hands clenched into fists. Kakashi smiled at him.  
  
[Naruto...]  
  
"It's fine with me" shot Sasuke's voice.  
  
The three of them looked at Sakura. [ Sasuke-kun too...] "Then I guess it's decided" she finally said sighing.  
  
Since Naruto had absolutely no sense of direction, Sasuke was the one who led them to the spot they had found him the previous day. "Here" he simply said with a light move of his head. Kakashi took a few steps forward, checking the area.  
  
"Are you sure we came here to train?" Sakura asked suspiciously. She rolled her eyes as she got no answer [ This is going to become a habit] she thought, exasperated.  
  
Noticing something on the ground, Kakashi knelt down and picked it up. A single white petal. He remembered Naruto telling him the woman was holding a bunch of white flowers, and then the white bouquet in front of the grave. And the black flower. What he used to believe was a silly idea became a truth to him: this woman was somehow related to the Kitana girls for sure. He had found the clue he had been searching for. Now he needed to find that woman and ask her...  
  
"Naruto??!!! What's wrong???" Kakashi's thoughts were interrupted by Sakura's concerned voice.  
  
Naruto was clutching his head. He seemed in pain.  
  
"I....can feel it..."  
  
"What? Feel what?" the jounin urged him.  
  
"Strong....evil...chakra...it's..."  
  
[ Could it be...Kyuubi's chakra reacting to another? ] Kakashi thought, lifting his forehead protector up and quickly checking the area around them with his Sharingan.  
  
He suddenly heard the familiar sound of cutting objects thrown at great speed and jumped backward, just avoiding the three shuriken.  
  
"Not too bad." A female voice echoed around them.  
  
A young girl stood at the opposite side of where team 7 was standing. Kakashi narrowed his eyes and carefully looked at her. Shoulder-lengh black hair. Grey eyes that looked like two small full moons. She didn't seem to be older than his students. A few inches behind her, leaning against a tree was a long raven haired woman. Her face was covered by a black mask. Kakashi's heart suddenly jumped in his chest before taking his normal beating rythm again. There she was.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei...it's..." Naruto had recognized her too. His teacher silenced him by streching his arm aside.  
  
"You fools. You fell for it" the younger girl said "the price of your stupidity will be your death" she grined.  
  
"The three of you stay behind me" Kakashi said to his team before talking to the two facing them.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want from us? If you're after the kid I'm warning you: you won't put a single finger on him."  
  
[ Naruto? Why would they be after him?] Both Sakura and Sasuke were wondering the same thing.  
  
"Really?" shot the girl's voice. "And who's going to stop us? Maybe YOU will? Or maybe were you counting on these pathetic animal-masked guys who call themselves 'elite'?" she smirked.  
  
The jounin's eyes widened. "You didn't..."  
  
"I must say I got pretty bored. I wanted to play a little longer with them but they weren't entertaining enough...so I just finished them off" she replied shrugging.  
  
[ She's not even older than Sakura and yet she killed a whole squad of ANBU by herself...this is going to be troublesome.] Kakashi thought worriedly. "You silly monsters..."  
  
"Ha..haha...hahahahahaha!!!". The woman, who had kept silent until then burst out an insane laughing. The young one glared at the jounin.  
  
"You dare call us monsters" she spat "after all the awful things you Konoha bastards did."  
  
"What?" Kakashi asked incredulously. "So you're not after Naruto but Konoha..."  
  
"Tch. We have nothing to do with that stupid looking brat" the girl said gritting her teeth.  
  
"HEY!" yelled an offended Naruto.  
  
She didn't even seem to notice him. "Anyway he's going to die soon, just like the rest of your ugly village" she smirked.  
  
The other woman suddenly stopped laughing and spoke for the first time.  
  
"Kana..." she said with a muffled voice because of the mask she was wearing.  
  
"Forgive me, goshoujin-sama. I speak too much." The girl immediatly said.  
  
"HEY,HEY!" Naruto yelled once again "Who the hell do you think you are??? What do you think the two of you can do against us? Yesterday you took me by surprise but today I'm not letting you go anywhere!!!" He rushed towards the shorter haired girl, kunai in hand.  
  
"Naruto, NO!" Kakashi cried out even though he knew his student wouldn't listen to him, as he was getting closer to his target. Kana smiled widely and disappeared in a flash before reappearing seconds later behind the blonde boy, pointing his own weapon at his throat with her right hand and imobilizing him with her left one grabbing his own onto his back.  
  
"And you're calling yourself a ninja" she said ironically. Naruto boiled with anger. He had been literally ridiculed by a girl.  
  
[ Stupid Naruto ] Kakashi thought while looking at the woman who was observing the scene silently, still leaning against the tree, arms folded. He slowly moved his hand to his shuriken and kunai holster.  
  
"If I were you I wouldn't" broke Kana's voice as two clones of her appeared behind both Sasuke and Sakura, holding onto them just like Naruto.  
  
[ Shit ] the gray-haired jounin cursed himself. [ What was I thinking by bringing them here? I have to do something.]  
  
"Crap" Sasuke struggled to free himself only to feel the pressure of the kunai on his throat harden. Her strengh was unbelievable.  
  
"Sasuke-kun, don't!" pleaded Sakura.  
  
"Yeah...listen to the little baby doll, sasuke-KUN" the other girl warned him, smirking. "So, what are you going to do now, sensei?" she asked Kakashi. "If you dare move, I send the three of them to hell within a second. Pretty bad situation you're in, ne?" she teased him.  
  
But Kakashi was still staring at the other woman. She hadn't moved from where she was standing since the begining, silently enjoying the show in front of her.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked her directly. "What business do you have with Konoha? What do you want from us?"  
  
The woman persisted in her silence and he finally asked the only question he really wanted her to answer to. "How are you related to the Kitana family? How are you related to...her?"  
  
"Don't you dare talk to her this way!!!" Kana yelled angrily.  
  
But the other woman silenced her by unfolding her arms and standing straight. Kakashi took a fighting stance. He was going to save his comrades no matter what, even if it cost him his life. He would never let those dear to him down. Not any more. And he wanted her to answer his questions, even if he had to force her.  
  
"Kana. We're leaving."  
  
"What?" the grey eyes girl asked in disbelief. Kakashi's eyes widened.  
  
"Don't. make me. repeat. myself." She seemed to be speaking with little difficulty.  
  
"Sorry, goshoujin-sama" Kana said as her two clones disappeared from behind Sasuke and Sakura in a puff of smoke, freeing them. She then loosened her grip on Naruto and jumped to where her master was standing. [ Don't tell me 'it' awoke ].  
  
"What does all this mean??!!" yelled Naruto, pointing at the two. "Are you afraid now? Let's have a fair fight!!!"  
  
"Naruto! Shut up!" his sensei said angrily, not looking at him.  
  
The energetic boy was taken aback by his teacher's reaction. His shoulders fell and he closed his mouth. Sakura was looking incredulously at them. Sasuke frowned.  
  
"It's not finished yet." Kana's voice broke the silence. She put her hands before her face, palms turned towards team 7. Only her thumbs and forefingers were touching, forming some kind of triangle seal. A black cloud of fog began to form above the woman and the girl.  
  
"No, wait!" Kakashi yelled thrusting his arm forward as if to illustrate his words with his moves. A strong wind was suddenly blowing in the area and Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were left alone.  
  
The three students looked at their unmoving teacher's back and then at each other. They couldn't figure everything that had just happened and the jounin's silence wasn't helping.  
  
"Ka-Kakashi-sensei, we shouldn't stay here." Naruto ventured.  
  
"He's right Kakashi-sensei." Sakura added." We have to report this to Hokage-sama right away!" Naruto nodded showing he agreed with her.  
  
"Are you listening, Kakashi?" Sasuke sounded exasperated.  
  
The man turned to face his students and looked at them blankly. He blinked and nodded.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Sanae-sama, are you all right?"  
  
The woman was breathing and panting heavily. As soon as they arrived in a safe place she tore her mask off and sat down. Her eyes had turned purple.  
  
"Kana...the seal..." she whispered.  
  
"Right away"  
  
The younger girl bit her thumb and wrote some mystic signs on her master's shoulder skin with her own blood. She then clasped her hands, performed a few hand seals and put them on the spot she had been writing on earlier. The signs disappeared as they were absorbed under Sanae's skin. Her breathing rythm went back to normal as well as her blue eyes.  
  
"Sanae-sama...what happened? Why did you stop me? Why did the seal almost break?"  
  
"I never would have thought this kid was with him..."  
  
"...I see. You're talking about this man, right? You know that Kakashi guy, right?"  
  
"The former me used to know him. But the former me is dead. And so he will soon be."  
  
"Still you didn't want me to kill him. Sanae-sama...are you sure you really want to do this?"  
  
"Don't be stupid Kana! I've been waiting for this moment for 8 years! Ottou- sama finally allowed us to take our first moves...soon I'll take revenge from these bastards. You didn't kill him because when the time comes, I'll be the one killing him. With my own hands. I swear it. Soon..."  
  
********************************************************  
  
A/N: Ooooookay my first attempt at a tiny tiny battle scene. Ok they more kind of spoke than fight...that's why I said 'tiny'! :p I bought the Naruto 2 game on Nintendo Gamecube and it ROCKS!!!! It's so much funny, and Kakashi's sooooooo cool in it :D lol  
  
Bad attempt at building tension until next chapter LOL ==== Oh my Gosh what will happen 'Soon' ??? Find out in next chapter !  
  
See ya ^______^ 


End file.
